When good girl meets bad boy
by strawberriesandtangerines
Summary: What will happen if Natsume Hyuuga the hot, popular, aggressive, bad boy at the alice academy meets a gorgeous, sweet, nice, good girl Mikan Sakura. Will their lives be exciting or will be full of troubles. Oh this will be a cute story!
1. Chapter 1

When good girl meets bad boy

Hello! It me again! Wahoo! Another story! I'm not yet finish making 'A night to forget' but don't worry, I'll finish it! Wahoo… Hope you like this story. Hey this story will be a lot different from the original alice academy, because in this story they don't have any alices and alice academy is just a normal school for elites.

Summary: What will happen if Natsume Hyuuga the hot, popular, aggressive, bad boy at the alice academy meets a gorgeous, sweet, nice, good girl Mikan Sakura. Will their lives be exciting or will be full of troubles. Oh this will be a cute story!

Note: Mikan and the rest 14

Youichi 7

Chapter1-Good girl meets bad boy

Alice academy

We can see a group of hot guys walking in the hallways. All the girls they pass by faints. They truly are hot and popular especially their leader… Natsume Hyuuga…

Natsume was a rich, hot, handsome, popular, aggressive bad boy. He is adored by many people and teachers love him not just because of their money and power, but also because he's genius.

"Natsume where are we going?" Ruka asked.

Ruka Nogi was Natsume's childhood friend and best friend. He is also popular and handsome, but he's totally different from Natsume. He is kind, sweet, gentle and generous kid.

"Let's go back to our classroom." Was his reply

"But why?" One of his friends asked

"I don't know…that stupid Narumi just ordered me to go back to our rooms."

"Ok…" Ruka replied

Class B

"Oh Natsume, Ruka you're finally here!" Mr. Narumi said

"Hnn…" Natsume said while glaring at Narumi

"So Narumi, why'd you asked us to come here?" Ruka asked

"Please sit down first."

The two sat down.

"Ok…the reason why I asked you two to come here is because we have a new student…"

"So what?" Natsume said with his cold voice.

"Well…I want you two to accompany her."

"What?" Ruka shouted

"Oh please! You see if she was with you two no boys will come near her, because they are afraid of you two. Please! She's my niece by the way! So please! Her mother and father told me to protect her from every guy in this school who wants to court her. So please!" Narumi begged the two.

"NO! I will never a company any girl! Especially if the girl's your relative! She might jump over me!" Natsume shouted as he remembered something.

_Flash Back_

_Natsume was with a girl on a date because his mother asked him to. _

_Natsume was really irritated by the girl._

_Then when the two were alone the girl jump to Natsume. _

_At that time Natsume was really scared._

'_Shit! What is this girl gonna do to me? Is she gonna rape me? No please! I'm too young and handsome to die!' Natsume thought _

**STOP**

**Yuna: Gosh Natsume you are exaggerating!**

**Natsume: Oh shut up!**

**Yuna: No you shut up!**

**Go**

_Natsume was almost gonna be killed if it wasn't for Ruka. _**(Gosh now I'm the one who's exaggerating!)**

"_Thanks Ruka…" Natsume said while breathing so fast._

"_Are you ok?" Ruka asked_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Sigh…"_

"_Ruka…I swear I'll never going out with a girl again!" _

_Ruka just giggled._

_End of flash back_

"Oh please Natsume! She's not what you think she was!" Narumi begged he was now on his knees.

"No!"

"PLEASE!"

"I told you I-" He wasn't finish talking when a girl came inside.

"Uncle Narumi?" A beautiful brunette said looking around the place.

The three boys looked at her.

"Ah! Mikan!" Narumi shouted with a feminine voice then he hugged Mikan

Narumi stopped hugging her then looked at her.

"So uncle Narumi where's this guy you're going to introduce to me?"

Narumi looked at the two.

Ruka nodded, while Natsume was stunned by her beauty.

"Mikan this is Ruka Nogi and Natsume Hyuuga." Narumi said pointing to them

Mikan came close to them.

"Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura!" She said with a sweet smile.

"Hi!" Ruka smiled.

Mikan looked at Natsume, he was blushing madly.

"Hi there!" She said to Natsume.

"Uhh…H-Hi." He looked away.

Mikan giggled.

"You're so cute." She said

This made Natsume blushed more.

"So Natsume will you accompany her?" Narumi asked

"Uhh…" Natsume was having a second thought.

'Should I agree? Oh damn it! She's so beautiful…' Natsume thought

"So Natsume what?" This time Mikan was the one who asked.

Ok I'll end it here! Hope you like it! Please give me any idea for my investigatory project! Thank you! Luv you all!

**Yuna: KAWAII! Natsume was blushing! So cute!**

**Natsume: Shut up!**

**Yuna: Oh Natsume the bad boy blushing over Mikan!**

**Mikan: Wow Natsume you looked really cute when you blush! **

**Natsume looked away blushing!**

**Yuna: Wow Mikan! You made the Kuro Neko BLUSH! **

**Mikan: Hehehe…**

**Natusme: I said shut up!**

**Yuna: KURO NEKO's BLUSHING! KURO NEKO's BLUSHING! Hahaha!**

**Natsume: Arrg…Shut up!**

**Yuna: Hope you enjoyed reading this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

. Hehehe…Hi! Thank you all for your reviews! Hehehe…and so sorry for the late update

Beauty pop

May520

Unmasked

Jaycee gal

Thanks everyone!

**Mikan: Wow Yuna, your story rocks! **

**Yuna: Thank you!**

**Mikan: The people liked it!**

**Yuna: Yeah, and it's because of Natusme…**

**The two looked at Natsume**

**Natsume: What?**

**Yuna smile, more of a grin**

**Yuna: Hehehe…thank you Natusme!**

**Natsume: Hmmp…**

**Mikan: Yuna doesn't own Gakuen alice!**

**Yuna: I'm just here to torture Natusme!**

Chapter 2-Meet the Bad Boys

"So Natsume what?" This time Mikan was the one who asked

"Oh Natusme please!" A cute chiibi Narumi form pleaded while hugging Natsume

"Get off me!" A chiibi Natsume said pushing the chiibi Narumi

(hey…did I spell the chiibi right? If it's wrong please tell me!)

"Please Natsume!"

"Fine! Just get off me!" He said furious

"Oh I love you Natsume!" A chiibi Narumi said hugging Natsume

"Get off me!" Natsume shouted and threw the chiibi Narumi

Ruka and Mikan sweat drop

"Oh by the way Natusme!" Narumi added

Natsume looked at him

"Since she just transferred here, she doesn't even know the way around Tokyo!"

"What?"

"So sorry Natsume…you see I came from Paris, so this is my first time in Tokyo!" Mikan said

"Sigh…fine…"

"And…" Narumi added again

"What now?"

"Starting tomorrow you will fetch her at her house."

Natusme just stared

"No Way!"

"Oh please!" A chiibi Narumi hugged Natsume while crying water falls

"Ok!"

"Thank you! Don't worry…you will just do all those until her friend and cousin come to accompany her…so you won't be be with her forever!" Narumi said

"Oh…that's good!" Was his reply

"So…byebye!" Narumi left while dragging chiibi Ruka

"Narumi!" Ruka cried

Natsume and Mikan sweat drop

'Why did I ever agree to be with her?' Natsume thought

"Ok Natsume let's go home!" Mikan said

"I don't want to!" Was his reply

"What?"

"I said I still don't want to go home."

"But-" she wasn't finishing talking when Natsume pulled her

"Hey where are we going?"

"Shut up!"

Natsume and Mikan was in the Parking lot

Natsume opened the red sprots car and threw Mikan inside.

"Hey watch it!" Mikan yelled

"…"

Natsume started the engine

"Hey where's our driver?"

"I'm the driver…"

"What?" Mikan asked with shock on her face

Natsume looked at her

"Any problem with that?"

"But you're only 14! And 14 years old can't drive cars!"

"Who cares…"

Natsume drove really fast

"Where are we going?"

"…"

"Hey talk to me!"

"…"

"You're really rude!"

"…"

"I sai-" She was cut off by Natsume

"Shout up polka dots!"

"What?" Mikan's face turn red

"How'd you-" Then she remembered something…

'I think he saw it when he threw me inside this car…"' Mikan though

Then Mian just looked at him…

After a half hour of driving, they stop in front of a bar.

Mikan looked at the bar…

"Paradise" Mikan read the sign

"Come on little girl!" Natsume said leaving cluless Mikan

The two entered the bar

The people looked at them and some greeted Natsume.

Natsume walked to the stage. Mikan just followed him

"Yo, Natsume my man!" A brown haired guy said coming close to the two.

"Hey guys it's Natsume." The brown haired guy said to the two boys and girl at the stage

The two boys and the girl looked at Natusme and came close to him.

"Natsume, where's Ruka?" A yellowish haired boy said

"I don't know…Narumi dragged him…"

"So you left him?" a pinked haired girl reply

"Yeah…"

The brown haired guy looked at Mikan

"Hey, Natsume who's the chick?"

"I'm Mikan…Mikan Sakura…" Mikan said

"Hmm…Mikan…" The brown haired boy said as he touch Mikan's waist

"You're beautiful…" He added

"Uhh…thanks…"

"Wanna have fun with me?" He asked

"Uhh…no thank you…" She replied with a nervous voice

"Kevin stop it!" The pinked haired girl said bating in

"Hey I was just giving her a welcome greeting!" Kevin replied

"Wahoo…stop you two!" A blonde haired boy with glasses said

"But Yuu…" The pinked haired girl said

"Anna it's ok…" Yuu replied

"Yeah…you know me Anna, I'm just joking…you're my only one…" Kevin said

"Ok! Stop this mushiness before I get sick." Natsume said

Natsume looked at the yellowish haired boy

"Koko…if mom ever calls tell her that I'm not here!"

Koko nodded

Then Ruka came

"You're finally here!" Anna said

"Sorry…" Ruka said

"That's ok…" Anna said

Ruka looked at Mikan

"Natusme…you brought her here?" Ruka asked

"Yeah, so?"

"What if Narumi finds out about this?"

"Who cares about that gay?"

"Sigh…sorry Mikan" Ruka apologize to the girl

Mikan just smiled

"This is my band" natusme said

"Hi…I'm Anna the manager." Anna said

"I'm Koko the guitarist."

"I'm Kevin the drummer."

"I'm Yuu the composer of the songs."

"Nice meeting all of you! So who's the vocalist?" Mikan looked at Ruka

"Is it Ruka?" She asked

"No little girl…Ruka is the other guitarist." Natusme said with his cold voice

"Really? So who's the vocalist? It can't be possibly you?" Mikan said laughing

"I'm Mikan…Natusme is the vocalist!" Yuu said

Mikan stopped laughing

"Really? No kidding?" Mikan asked

"Got any problem with that?" Natusme glared

"You have a nice voice?" Mikan replied

"Hmmp…"

"Ok guys the shows about to start!" Anna said

The 4 started to go to there on positions.

Anna looked at Mikan

"Mikan… watch Natsume."

Mikan nodded

"Ladies and gentleman! Here's all you've been waiting for! The Bad Boys!"

Then lights turn off and music started. The girls started to scream

"Wow I'm excited to see Natsume sing!" Mikan said

Ok I'll cut it here! Hope you all like it! And I forgot to tell you, I might not be updating soon because our exams are coming this week. So sorry. I'll just update next week after the exams are over. So sorry. I need to study now!

Thanks for the following who reviewed my story

Beauty pop

May520

Unmasked

Jaycee gal

Thanks everyone!

**Yuna: Wow! Natsume's gonna sing!**

**Mikan: I'm excited.**

**Yuna: Yeah!**

**Yuna and Mikan: Wow! How exciting!**

**Then someone throw a pillow at the two of them**

**Natsume: Shut up, idiots! I'm trying to sleep here!**

**Yuna: Sorry…What time is it?**

**Mikan looked at her watch**

**Mikan: its pass 10:25pm.**

**Yuna: Oh no! I need to sleep know! Night Mikan!**

**Mikan: Night!**

**Yuna: Ran to her room and sleep.**

**Mikan: Hope you enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Wow! Finally exams are over! Whahaha! I can relax now! Finally! Thanks for those who reviewed my story! Sorry I didn't have time to see them, but thank you anyway!

**Yuna: Ouch!**

**Mikan: What's wrong Yuna-chan?**

**Yuna: My brain hurts!**

**Natsume: As if you have one!**

**Yuna: Natsume! Ouch! –huggs Koko's right arm-**

**Koko: Yuna take a rest!**

**Yuna: -looks at Koko and smiled- Ok…**

**Mikan: While Yuna is resting let's continue the story!**

**Koko: Yuna doesn't own Gakuen alice**

Chapter 3-the pass

"Wow, I'm excited to see Natsume sing!" Mikan said

Then the spotlight went to the band playing. And music was heard then all the girls started to scream, especially when Natsume started to sing.

**Stars****  
**Callalily

A picture of you reminds me  
How the years have gone so lonely  
Why do you come and leave me  
Without saying that you love me

Mikan's jaws dropped form amusement!

'Wow! I didn't know Natsume has a nice voice!' Mikan thought 'When he first talked to me, his voice was cold as ice, but now it's burning with passion!'

Natsume close his eyes.

I'm saying i love you again  
Are you listening  
Open your eyes once again  
Look at me crying  
If only you could hear me  
Shout your name  
If only you could feel  
My love again  
The stars in the sky will  
Never be the same  
If only you were here

'This song is for her…' Natsume thought

A picture of you reminds me  
How the days have gone so empty  
Why do you come and leave me  
Without saying that you love me

Natusme opens his eyes.

'Falena why?'

I'm saying i love you again  
Are you listening  
Open your eyes once again  
Look at me crying

If only you could hear me  
Shout your name  
If only you could feel  
My love again  
The stars in the sky will  
Never be the same  
If only you were here

I'm saying i love you again  
Are you listening  
Open your eyes once again  
Look at me crying

Then he jumps as the beat of the drums followed him.

If only you could hear me  
Shout your name  
If only you could feel  
My love again  
The stars in the sky will  
Never be the same  
If only i had wings  
So i can fly  
I want to be with you  
For all of time  
My love for you  
Will never die

If only you could hear me  
Shout your name  
If only you could feel  
My love again  
The stars in the sky will  
Never be the same  
If only you were here  
(if only you were here)

After the song the band bowed then proceeds to the back stage.

"You did great!" Yuu said

"Wow! You're great Natsume!" Mikan said with excitement.

'I know, because that song is for someone. If only she was here.' Natsume thought

"Natsume, are you ok?" Mikan asked

Natsume got back to his sense and just nod at Mikan.

Mikan smiled.

'She looks just like her. Maybe that's the reason why I agreed to accompany her.' Natusme thought

"Yuu are you the one who compose that song?" Mikan asked

"No…"

"Then who?"

Yuu looked at Natsume.

Natsume looked away.

"It was Natsume." Was his reply

Mikan was shock! He can just only sing but he can compose songs too!

"Wow Natsume you're awesome!"

"hnn…" Then he walked away

Mikan was confused.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Because he made that song for his girlfriend." Ruka said

Mikan looked at Ruka.

"Natsume has a girlfriend? But I thought he hates girls?"

"Yeah, but he had one."

"So where is she?"

The people grew silent

"Well…I'll tell you the story about Natsume's pass and how did he met her." Ruka said

"Ok…"

"It happened last year. Natsume was a really bad boy. Every afternoon you'll find Natsume in the park having another fight. He likes to fight a lot! He even fight a 16 year old, but he always win. That's the reason why a lot of guys envy him. He's not just rich, powerful, genius, and handsome, but he is also very strong. He can defeat 20 men in a row." Ruka said

"Wow, he is strong!"

"Then one day she fond this beautiful girl, she has a brown hair just like yours and she also has brown eyes. She was sitting under a Sakura tree at the park. He was stunned by her beauty. Then some bad guys came near the girl and started to bully her. Natsume saved the girl. After that the girl smiled at him and thanked him for saving her. She has a beautiful smile. Natsume fell in love with her smile. She introduces herself. Her name was Falena. Natsume also introduce himself to the young brunette. She was a year younger than him, but that didn't bother him. They started dating. Then after a few months of dating she became his girlfriend. Then because of Falena, Natsume started to change. His bad boy image disappeared, his cold eyes started to soften, his rude attitude became polite and his clod heart started to get warm. Natsume change a lot because of Falena. But something happened that turn Natsume back into his old self. "

"what?"

"One day Natsume wants to surprise Falena because it was their monthsery. He went to the Sakura tree because he knew that she always hangs there he brought a bouquet of white roses because white rose means pure and elegant love. When he got there he saw his girl kissing another boy. Natsume dropped the bouquet. He got angry and punches the guy. The guy ran away. Natsume looked at Falena and asked why. Falena ran, Natsume tried to catch her when, a car hit her."

"What!" Mikan yelled as tears started to fall from her brown eyes

"Natsume ran to her. Natsume hugged her then he looked at his eyes and he said that he forgives her and he loves her. Falena smiled and said "Natsume…you…are such…a fool…I never did…love you…I just used you…you're a fool…now do you…still…love me? Because I never did ever love you…and never will…" Then she died after that. Natsume was shock. He let go of Falena. He felt heart broken, he feels like he wants to cry because of what Falena said. After that Natsume turned back to his old self. He started fighting again and his eyes became cold again and his heart was cold. He said he'll never love again. So that's the reason why Natusme is like that. But if you look at Natsume's eyes you'll see that it is full of sadness and loneliness, but he never did cry."

"That was…sob…the…sob saddest…sob…story I've ever heard…" Mikan said crying

"Yeah…" Anna said also crying while Kevin hugged him.

Mikan started to go outside

"Where are you going Mikan?" Ruka asked

"To talk to Natsume." Was her reply as she went outside

**Outside**

Natsume was sitting under a tree looking at the stars.

"Natsume?" Mikan said as she sits beside him.

Natsume looked at her

Then she started to cry. Natsume was confused on why she is crying.

"Why are you crying little girl?"

Mikan hugged him that made Natsume more confused.

"Uhh…M-polka dots?"

"You're an idiot!" She said punching softly his chest.

"What?"

"Why can't…sob…you cry…sob…you fool?"

"What are you saying?" Natsuem was getting annoyed

"You've been hurt by that girl and still you doesn't cry!"

"Who cares?" He said as he look at the stars

"I do!"

Natsume was shocked again.

'She cares for me?' He thought

Natsume looked at the crying Mikan at his chest.

"But…why are you crying?"

"I'm crying…sob…for you…sob…idiot!"

"Why for me?"

"Because…sob…you can't…sob…cry for yourself…"

Natsume was shock. Then he smiled a really rare one then comforts Mikan.

"Don't cry idiot…"

"But…sob…you're an idot…"

"I know…"

Natsume looked at Mikan.

"Stop crying little girl…you're making my shirt wet and pluse you look even uglier."

Mikan looked at Natsume

"But-" she was cut off when Natsume put his finger on her lips

"No more buts…lets go home."

Mikan smiled and nod. The two of them stood up and went to the car.

'He is not that bad after all.' Mikan thought

Then she remembered something.

"Hey, I'm not ugly!"

"Oh yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are, monkey face."

"What did you said?" She said with anger

"I said MONKEY. FACE."

"Arrg…that is it!" She ran to Natsume's car and went inside.

"What are you gonna do idiot?"

"I'm going home!" Then she started the engine

"Hey do you know how to drive?"

"No! But who cares!" Then she started the car.

Then…WAPAK!

The car hit the walls.

Natsume ran to his car. He looked at Mikan with an angry face.

Mikan sweat dropped

"Hehehe…I guess I'm not good at driving…" She said nervously

"You're such an idiot!"

"Hey it's not my fault!"

"Then whose fault is that?"

"It's your car's fault!"

"You are so stupid!" He said as he left Mikan

"Hey where are you going?" She said catching up with him

"I'm going home."

"How?"

"I'll use my feet idiot!"

"But-" She was cut off when Natsume talked

"If you don't want to come it's ok…but…"

"But what?"

Natsume smirked

"If you want ghost to accompany you it's okay!"

Mikan's hair stood up.

"Wa-wait for me!" She cried as she catches up with Natsume

Ok I'm finish at last! Sorry if it's full of drama! But hope you like it! Oh yeah I used the song stars by callalily. I just love that song!

**Yuna: Stupid this should be a humorous story, but why did I made it into drama?**

**Mikan: It's ok Yuna-chan! I'm sure you'll think of a humorous part.**

**Yuna: You're right!**

**Mikna: See!**

**Yuna: Well bye! Hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi It's me!!! I'm totally in a bad mood. Well hope you enjoy even I'm in a really bad mood.

**Natsume: Hey stupid writer. –He smirked-**

**Yuna: What! –glares and shouting-**

**Natsume was shock.**

**Natsume: Nothing.**

**Natsume: I think Stu- frost when Yuna glared at him- I mean Yuna is not in the mood but she wants to tell you that she doesn't own Gakuen Alice. **

**Mikan: You're good Natsume.**

**Natsume: Whatever.**

Chapter4-Daichi

"Natsume I'm so tired." Mikan complain

"Stop complaining stupid! It's your fault why we're here walking in the middle of now where!" Natsume replied

Mikan frown and started to cry.

Natsume looked at her.

"I'm…sob…sorry…sob" She apologize

Natsume was in panic. She never seen a girl cries. And in FRONT OF HIM! He doesn't even know how to cheer her up.

"Uhh…M-little girl don't cry." He said as he hugged her (I think he's being OCC! No! Not the real Natsume!)

"Please don't cry." He said while comforting her.

Mikan looked at him.

"Your tears might be beautiful, but I rather prefer your smile." He said and gave her a rare smile. (OCC! Gosh! No Natsume!)

Mikan nod and smile. Natsume replied her with a smile then they started to walk. (OCC, OCC, OCC. No!!!)

After of 2 hours, 10 minutes and 34 seconds of walking they finally reach Mikan's mansion.

Natsume's eyes widen.

He never knew that this girl beside him was that rich. Yeah he knows that she's rich but she never knew that she's so rich.

"A-are you sure this is your house?" He said hesitantly

Mikan nod.

"Come let's go." She said as she drags him to the front door.

The door opened and she smiled at the maids they also smiled at her.

When she got into the living room.

"What took you so long Baka." A cold voice said

Mikan looked and saw

"HOTARU!!!" Mikan said going to hug her best friend Hotaru

Hotaru smiled. Then when Mikan was about to hugged her.

WAPAK

Hotaru dodge her she hit to the wall.

Natsume sweat drop at the scene.

"Hotaru!"

"Idiot."

"Hi Mikan, long time no see." A male voice said

Mikan looked at the person and a smiled showed on her face

"Akio!" Mikan said and hugged him

"How are you?" She asked

"I'm fine couz, how about you? Gosh you look a lot different." He said looking at her with amusement.

"I'm fine and thank you!"

"Hey idiot who's the guy?" Hotaru asked looking at a certain raven haired boy

"Oh yeah, He is my friend Natsume Hyuuga." She said as she introduces him to her best friend and cousin.

"Hi." Akio said as Hotaru nod.

Natsume just nod back

"Mikan we have a surprise for you." Akio said

"What is it?" Mikan said excitedly.

Akio looked at Hotaru and Hotaru just nod.

"Come in." Hotaru said

Then a brown-haired guy came he has green eyes. He was very tall and handsome.

Mikan's eyes widen.

'Who the heck is this guy?' Natsume asked himself while he raises an eye brow at him. (I smell jealous!) (Oh shut up stupid writer!)

"D-Daichi!" Mikan said in shock

The boy smiled.

Ok. Sorry if this is so short. The truth is the reason why this chapter is short because I'm really in a bad mood. So sorry. Please hope you enjoy. Oh I wonder who is this Daichi guy. Find other. What is his relation with Mikan. Hmm…just read and find out my next chapter.

**Natsume: Stupid writer who's that Daichi guy?**

**Natsume: I said who's that Daichi guy?**

**Natsume: Hello earth to Yuna!**

**Natsume: YUNA!**

**Yuna: LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**Natsume was speechless he walked away.**

**Mikan: Wahoo…Yuna why are you in a bad mood.**

**Yuna looked at Mikan then she cried**

**Mikan: Hey why are you crying?**

**Yuna: Please just let me cry.**

**Mikan smile and hugged her while she was crying**

**Yuu: Ok while Yuna is crying hope you enjoy. Yuna please don't cry.**


	5. Chapter 5

HI! What a nice day! I'm in a good mood now! So Hope you enjoy! Thanks for those who reviewed my story.

**Yuna looks at Natsume**

**Yuna:Na-Me I'm sorry.**

**Natsume: Whatever**

**Yuna smiled**

**Yuna: Thanks!**

**Yuna: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

My characters

Akio Sakura- Mikan Sakura's cousin. He has jet black hair with blue eyes. He is a year older than Mikan. He is smart and cute. He studies in Germany together with Mikan's bestfriend Hotaru Imai. Akio means bright boy.

Chapter5-Problems

"D-Daichi" Mikan said

The boy smiled

"Mikan my beloved sister!" Daichi said

'What her brother?' Natsume thought

"Mikan you've change a lot!" Daichi said

Mikan smiled

"Daichi! This is my friend Natsume." Mikan introduce Natsume

Natsume nods and Daichi nod back

"Mikan I brought someone else too!" Her brother said

"Who is it? I hope its mom!" Mikan said excitedly

Then a beautiful blonde haired girl with deep blue eyes came in.

"Hi Mikan."

Mikan glared at the girl.

"Why are you here Hana?" She said coldly

'What's her problem?' Natsume thought

"Mikan she's here because she misses you." Daichi said

"Well I don't miss her!" Mikan said as she ran to her room

Natsume stared at her.

All of them frown

Then her Akio came near Natsume

"It's getting late I think you should go now." Akio said

Natsume nod at him

"Wait." Akio said

Natsume looked at the boy

"Thanks for taking care of my cousin while we're not here. Sorry if ever she cause you trouble."

Natsume nod and left.

**Mikan's room**

Mikan was crying in her bed.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it?" Mikan asked

"Idiot, It's me Hotaru."

"Mikan please come out." Akio said

"Please leave me alone." She replied

"Sight fine…" Hotaru said as she left the girl.

The next day at Alice Academy

Mikan was sitting under a sakura tree

Natsume came near her.

"Hey polka dots, what's wrong?" He asked

Mikan ignored her

Natsume sat beside her

"Any thing bothering you?" He asked again

Mikan looked at him, and then he hugged him she was crying. Natsume was shock

"Hey what's wrong?"

"I hate her!" Mikan said

"huh?"

"He stole my brother away from me!"

"You mean Hana?"

Mikan nod

Natsume sighed

"You know she didn't steal him."

Mikan looked at Natsume

"Your brother just love her, but that doesn't mean that he don't love you anymore. It's that he's looking for someone that will love him all his life."

"But I love him all his life."

Natsume smiled

"Silly girl, he was looking for someone that will be the one who will complete him. Who will care for him and who will share him his life."

Mikan looked at Natsume

"So don't be sad little girl."

Mikan nod and smile at him

"Thank you Natsume." She said

She stood up and dusts her skirt. Then before she left she gave Natsume a peak at his check.

"Thank you!" She said and left him

Natsume blushed. He touch his check and smiled a rare one.

"Hey Natsume!" Ruka said from behind

Natsume was surprise

"Mikan is so sweet." He said

Natsume just looked away.

Ruka giggled.

Ok that's it! So Daichi is Mikan's brother. Hehehe…Ok that's it! Hope you enjoy!

**Yuna: Aww…Mikan is so sweet.**

**Mikan smiles**

**Yuna: Na-Me blushed! How cute!**

**Natsume: Shut up!**

**Yuna giggled**

**Yuna: Na-Me blush! Aww…KAWAII!**

**Natusme: Hmmp!**

**Yuna: KAWAII! Hope you like it!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi!!! Thanks for those reviews! I'm inspired! Thank you!

**Yuna: Yes! Another chapter!**

**Natsume: Whatever!**

**Yuna: Na-Me can't you just smile!**

**Natsume makes funny faces**

**Yuna: Hmmp!**

**Mikan: Yuna doesn't own Gakuen alice!!!**

My characters

Daichi Sakura- Mikan Sakura's older brother. Daichi is 16 years old. A very handsome and smart guy. He studies in Italy with his fiancé Hana. Daichi means great first son.

Hana Ukizama- Mikan Sakura's sister-in-law. Hana is also 16 years old. A very beautiful and kind hearted woman. Mikan hates her for stealing his brother away from her, but now she doesn't hate her anymore because of Natsume. Hana means flower.

Akio Sakura- Mikan Sakura's cousin. He has jet black hair with blue eyes. He is a year older than Mikan. He is smart and cute. He studies in Germany together with Mikan's bestfriend Hotaru Imai. Akio means bright boy.

Chapter 6-new student, confession and little brother

It's been a month since Mikan transfer to Alice Academy. Things go well with her and Natsume. She made a lot of friends. Many guys adore her but they're too scared to come near her because of Natsume. She also became popular just like Natusme. And most people want the two of them to be a couple. Every time they see Mikan and Natsume together they giggle. Natsume just glare at them while Mikan smile. After Mikan came into Natsume's life Natsume started to go back to his good boy side. But just a little. He still likes fighting but he often does it now.

At home, Mikan is now living with her best friend, cousin, her sister-in-law and her big brother. She now made a good relationship with Hana. She doesn't feel any anger toward her now. And it's all because of Natsume. Daichi became over protective to Mikan. He wouldn't let any boys touch her well except for Akio, himself and Natsume's band. Mikan also joined the band. The band changes their name into Mystic Fire. They change it because of Mikan. Mikan said that the band's name shouldn't be Bad boys if she's there so she changes it to Mystic Fire. Well she has a point it can't be Bad boys if there's a girl! Daichi sometimes get between Natsume and Mikan, he can feel that Natsume likes Mikan. And he's afraid that Natsume will take Mikan away from him. He sometimes calls Natsume a brat while glaring at him, and for Natsume he calls him freak while glaring back. Daichi sometimes tease Mikan, calling her little monster or greedy pig because on how she eats.

**Class B **(I forgot to tell you, Mikan and Natsume are classmates and their room is Class B. And also Ruka is in class B together with Hotaru. She transfers there.)

"Morning!" Mikan greeted

"Good Moring!" Everyone greeted back well except for Hotaru and Yuu.

"HOTARU!!!" Mikan said going to hug Hotaru when.

WAPAK

She trip. (What a clumsy girl! Well just like me!)

"OUCH!" Mikan yelled

"What a klutz." Natsume said

Then he helped Mikan stand up.

**Stop**

**Yuna: Wait a minute!**

**Natsume: What?**

**Yuna: That's not the Natusme we know!**

**Natsume: Who cares!**

**Yuna:OCC!**

**Natsume: Whatever.**

**Go**

"Thank you Natsume." Mikan said as she smiles sweetly at him

This made Natsume blush

"Whatever." He said

"Hey you slut! Don't dare get near my Natusme!" Sumire said

In my story Sumire is also a popular girl, but now that Mikan came she just became the third popular girl. Hotaru is the second. Sumire is a cheerleader. She is also smart but Mikan is smarter. Well Hotaru is the smartest. Ok get it? Sure you did.

She hugged Natsume

"Don't take Natsume away from me!" She yelled

"Get off me, freak!" Natsume said as he pushes Sumire

"But Natusme…"

"Shut up." He replied

Sumire glared at Mikan then she went to her seat.

When Narumi entered the room the entire student went back to their own seats.

"We have a new student!" Narumi said

"Again!" Natsume said

"Well yeah, but don't worry Natsume you don't have to accompany this person now."

"Good, because if that happens I swear I'm gonna kill you." Natsume said more of a threatens

Narumi sweatdrop

"Ok please come in."

A raven haired boy with green eyes came in. He was handsome.

"This Akira Kaygen."

Akira smiled at them and the girls fainted except for Mikan and Hotaru

'I'm so handsome.' Akira thought

"Ok I'll leave you. Have fun." Narumi said as he went out side the room.

Akira looked around. His eyes laid on a brunette

'What this brunette is so beautiful' He thought

Natsume glared at him

'Why is this freak staring at Mikan?' Natsume thought

Akira went beside Mikan and holds her right hand. He bends one knee and kissed her hand.

The girls squeak with excitement

"I think I love you." Akira said to Mikan

Mikan was shock. She blushed

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked

Mikan was now really shock

Natsume glared

He can't take it anymore he stood up

"Stop flirting little girl. Let's go to the band room now. We still have to practice" Natsume said

**Stop**

**Yuna: Someone's jealous!**

**Natsume: Shut up**

**Yuna: What? I'm not saying that you are jealous! Unless you really are jealous.**

**Natsuem: I'm not jealous!**

**Yuna: Yeah right**

**Go**

"Hey I'm not flirting." Mikan said as she stood up and follow Natsume. Ruka followed them together with Hotaru and Yuu.

**At the Band room**

"Why are you acting so weird Natsume?" Mikan asked

"He is just jealous with that Akira guy." Hotaru said

"Really?"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are." Hotaru said

"Shut up."

"Hey guy we're just going to have lunch. Would you mind staying here?" Kevin said

"No go ahead." Mikan said smiling

Kevin went out together with Yuu, Koko and Anna

The only once that are left in the room are Ruka, Hotaru, Natsume and Mikan.

CLICK

Ruka looked at Hotaru.

"GIVE THAT TO ME!" Ruak said as he chase Hotaru

Hotaru jump out the open window.

Ruka looked down.

"What the? Hotaru we are at the second floor." Ruka yelled

Hoatru wasn't listening. She land on her feet. She looked up to Ruka. She stuck her tough out then proceeds running.

"Wait!" Ruka said as he jumps out the window too.

(What kind of people are they? They're at the second floor!)

Mikan sweat drop

Natsume notice that the two of them are left alone.

"L-little girl."

Mikan looked at Natsume

'This is the time I should confess to her.' Natsume thought

Natsume holds Mikan's hands. He looked deeply into her eyes.

"Y-you see…I…I…I…lo-" He was cut off when someone kicked the door.

"MIKAN MY LOVE!!!" Akira shouted

Mikan and Natsume sweat drop.

"Mikan dear! Wanna have lunch with me?" Akira asked

"Uhh…no thanks…" She said a sweat drop appeared from the back of her head.

"Ok I'll just buy you one. Wait for me here!" Akra said as he went out

Mikan sighed

Mikan looked at Natsume

"What was the thing you're going to say Natsume?"

"Nothing." Natsume said blushing

**After school**

"Let's go idiot." Natsuem said

"Where?" she replied

"At my house."

"Why?"

"Idiot."

"We're going to have a practice there." Kevin said

"But why there? We can practice at the club or the band room?" She asked

"You see, the club is close tonight because they are preparing for our show tomorrow." Yuu said

"Plus, we can't practice there because the audience may see us and if that happens our show for tomorrow night will be not that exciting." Anna said

"Oh…what about the band room?"She asked again

"Stupid girl. The school is close." Natsume said getting pissed off by Mikan's stupid questions.

"I forgot about that sorry."

"Hmmp." Was his reply

"Ok, Hotaru please tell Daichi that I'll be practicing at Natsume's house. I'll just call him if he needs to pick me up. Ok?" Mikan said

Hotaru nod and left.

**Natsume's Mansion**

"Wow cool." Mikan said

"What little girl?" Natsuem asked

"Your mansion is big." Mikan said

"Whatever."

**Stop**

**Yuna: Mikan is stupid. Natsume and her mansion are the same size.**

**Hotaru: Yeah.**

**Go**

They walk into the front door.

Mikan was about to open the door when Ruka stopped her.

"Mikan be careful." He said

"Why?" She asked

"Because of Natsume's little brother." Koko said

"You have a little brother? Wow!" Mikan said looking at Natsume

"Be careful his brother is a little devil." Anna said

Mikan nod and smile.

She opens the door and…..

Ok. I'll cut it here! Hope you enjoy. Will Natsume's brother like Mikan? What will Natsume do with that Akira guy? Just find out and read!

**Mikan: I'm gonna meet Natsume's brother!**

**Yuna: I'm sure you're going to regret it.**

**Mikan:huh?**

**Yuna: Nothing! Hope you enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm so thankful for your support! I'm so happy! I'm inspired!

**Yuna: Ok I'll do my best to make this a wonderful story!**

**Mikan: Yeah! Go Yuna-chan!!!**

**Yuna: Hahaha!**

**Mikan: That's the spirit!**

**Mikan and Yuna: Yeah!**

**Natsume: Sigh…Idiots.**

**Yuna: I don't own Gakuen alice. I don't own anything except for…um…um…let me think**

**Hotaru: Idiot…continue with the story**

My characters

Daichi Sakura- Mikan Sakura's older brother. Daichi is 16 years old. A very handsome and smart guy. He studies in Italy with his fiancée Hana. Daichi means great first son.

Hana Ukizama- Mikan Sakura's sister-in-law. Hana is also 16 years old. A very beautiful and kind hearted woman. Mikan hates her for stealing his brother away from her, but now she doesn't hate her anymore because of Natsume. She is also Daichi's fiancée. Hana means flower.

Akio Sakura- Mikan Sakura's cousin. He has jet black hair with blue eyes. He is a year older than Mikan. He is smart and cute. He studies in Germany together with Mikan's bestfriend Hotaru Imai. Akio means bright boy.

Akira Kaygen- Mikan and Natsuem's new classmate. He has a raven hair and green eyes. He fell in love with Mikan when he laid his eyes on her. Many girls adore her. He is the rival of Natusme in getting Mikan's heart. Akira means intelligence, brightness.

Chapter7-Troubles with little brothers

She opens the door and….

SPLASH

Mikan was now wet

"Hi big brother!" A boy said

Natsume smiled at the boy.

"I told you Mikan." Ruka said

Mikan sighed. She looked at the young kid.

'He looked like his brother.' Mikan thought

Youichi looked at Ruka and the rest of the band.

"Hi big brothers and Big sister Anna." Youichi said

They smiled at him

Youichi looked at Mikan

"Who's the hag?" He asked

Mikan got pissed

"I'm Mikan." She said

"Whatever." Was his reply

'So like his big brother.' Mikan thought

"You're so cute." Mikan said as he was about to pat him

"Don't touch me ugly hag." He warned

"I told you his a little devil." Anna said

'Oh this kid is getting into my nerves.' Mikan thought

"Let's eat before practicing." Nastume said

They nod and went to the dinning table.

They were waiting for their food.

They talked about stuffs. When someone pulled Mikan's sleeves.

"Hey want some?" Youichi said offering her a cookie

Mikan smiled.

"Sure." She took one and bite it. Then…

COUGH COUGH

"Arrg…what kind of cookie is this?" Mikan asked looking at the cookie that the little monster…I mean kid gave him

"That's not a cookie." Natsume said

"huh?" Mikan looked at him

"Mikan, that cookie is made of…" Koko said

"Of what?"

"Um…mud…" Anna said

"WHAT!" Mikan shouted with shock

"Hahaha..." Youichi laughed

Mikan looked at Youichi

"Why you little brat!" She was about to attack Youichi when the food arrived

Mikan looked at the delicious foods.

"FOOD!" She yelled

Natsume smirked.

Mikan looked at him.

"What?"

"Greedy pig." He said

"Oh shut up." She said mouth full.

Then they eat.

After a half hour of eating they went to the living room to practice.

"Ok what song are we going to play?" Koko said

"How about Sorry?" Kevin suggest

"Neh…too sad." Ruka said

"Hmm…" They all think

"Broken…" Natsume said

They all look at Natsume

"Yeah!" They shouted

Ok let's practice.

After 2 hours of practicing Mikan decided to take a walk.

She was walking in a garden full of beautiful flowers.

Mikan smiled.

She looked at the larges Sakura tree she saw Youichi looking at the stars.

Mikan came near him.

"Hey Youichi." Mikan said

Youichi glared at her.

"What do you want ugly hag?" He asked

"Nothing…"

"Hmmp…" He said looking away

Mikan sits beside the kid.

"Don't get near my brother." He said

"huh?"

"If you ever hurt him I'll kill you." He said

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't hurt him like what that ugly hag did to him last year." He said again

"Who?"

"That stupid Falena!"

Mikan just kept silent

"I hate her and I hate you because you look like her!"

Mikan smiled

"I understand you." She said then she hugged the boy

"Don't worry I won't hurt him." She said

Youichi kept silent then….

"Eww! Ugly hag germs!" He said pushing Mikan away

Mikan smiled at him.

Youichi stood up and left Mikan.

"He really loves his big brother." She said

Ok that's it! Hahaha! Finish! Hope you like it.

**Yuna: Aww…Youichi was so sweet towards Natsume!**

**Mikan: Yeah!**

**Youichi: Shut up ugly hag.**

**Mikan: Why you little monster!**

**Yuu: Calm down Mikan. He's a kid.**

**Mikan: More of a monster!**

**Yuna: Hehehe…he might be a monster, but a cute and sweet monster.**

**Mikan: Hmmp!**

**Yuna: Hope you enjoy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yuna: I think they're not here.**

**Mikan: Hi Yuna, long time no see!**

**Yuna: Shh…**

**Mikan: What are you doing?**

**Yuna: Hiding from the readers…**

**Mikan: why?**

**Yuna: Because they're going to kill me for not updating soon!**

**Mikan: Really?**

**Angry Mob: YEAH!!! holding torch with fire and spears **

**Yuna: WHAAAA!!! Runs away**

**Mikan: sweat drop Yuna-chan doesn't own gakuen alice…**

My characters

Daichi Sakura- Mikan Sakura's older brother. Daichi is 16 years old. A very handsome and smart guy. He studies in Italy with his fiancée Hana. Daichi means great first son.

Hana Ukizama- Mikan Sakura's sister-in-law. Hana is also 16 years old. A very beautiful and kind hearted woman. Mikan hates her for stealing his brother away from her, but now she doesn't hate her anymore because of Natsume. She is also Daichi's fiancée. Hana means flower.

Akio Sakura- Mikan Sakura's cousin. He has jet black hair with blue eyes. He is a year older than Mikan. He is smart and cute. He studies in Germany together with Mikan's bestfriend Hotaru Imai. Akio means bright boy.

Akira Kaygen- Mikan and Natsuem's new classmate. He has a raven hair and green eyes. He fell in love with Mikan when he laid his eyes on her. Many girls adore her. He is the rival of Natusme in getting Mikan's heart. Akira means intelligence, brightness.

**Chapter 8 – Someone's up to something**

**Somewhere**

"Natsume Hyuuga, soon you're going to be in my hands, begging for your precious life. Whahaha!" some said

"Whahaha! Soon Natsume, the whole Hyuuga family will be under my control! Whahahaha!"

"Brother what are you doing? Breakfast is ready…" Said a little cute boy

"Oh…uh…coming." Answered the laughing man

The man looked at his wallet and took out two pictures.

One was a man with brown hair and green eyes with a woman beside her that has raven hair and brown eyes.

"Father I will avenge your death and I will take Mother back." The boy said

Then she looked at the other picture.

It has a handsome young man with raven hair and green eyes and she was hugging a brown haired girl with brown eyes. The girl looks younger than her.

"Sister, your hard work wouldn't be a waste. I'll make sure his family will be all suffer."

**Alice academy in the band room**

'Damn I should really tell my feelings for her now.' Natsume thought she was looking on a pretty brunette that was playing the guitar

"Ruka is this right?" The brunette asked the blond haired boy. She was holding a guitar, probably learning how to play one.

"Uh…Mikan, for the 7th time that's not the way how to hold a guitar." Ruka said sweat dropping

"Gomen…" Was all the brunette can say

'This girl is really hard to teach.' Ruka thought

'Hmm…I think I should make a script, I'll go get my notebook.' Natsume thought

Natsume went to his bag that was beside the other bags.

'Now where is my notebook?' Natsume search for his notebook but it wasn't their.

"Damn it! I think I forgot it at home." Natsume said as he let out a heavy sigh

"Hey Natsume let's have lunch together." Mikan said

"Uh…sure." Wa shis plain reply. He faces Ruka.

"Ruka my wallet."

"Oh…it's in my bag."

Natsume get the bag and search for his wallet.

"Ruka, are you playing with me?" Natsume asked

"huh?"

"My wallet isn't here. C'mon give me my wallet."

"But Natsume I'm sure that I put it there." Ruka replied

"But It magically disappeared." Natsume said sarcastically

"Let me look." Mikan said taking the bag.

She looked all over the bag but no wallet.

"Damn, where's my wallet?" Natsume said getting annoyed

"Come on Natsume I'm hungry I'll just treat you for lunch." Mikan said pulling the raven haired boy

Ruka was left in the room.

"Hmm…I wonder where it is." Ruka said to no one

"I don't know." Someone said from behind

Ruka was surprise that he jumped

_CLICK_

"What the?" The blond haired boy looked at the person in front of her

"Hmm…I like this photo; I think I'll sell this in a high price." The raven haired girl said looking at the picture

"Hotaru!" Ruka said

"This will be my greatest product of Ruka's stupid pictures! I will make TRILLIONS out of this." The raven haired girl said with dollar sign on her eyes.

"HOTARU GIVE IT BACK!" The blond haired boy commanded

Hotaru stock her tongue out then kick the door and ran

"Wait!" Ruka yelled and chase the girl.

**Change scene**

"Ok Natsume I'm full!" Mikan said

"How can't you be full you ate almost half of the food in this cafeteria! You even ate my food!" Natsume said with a hint of annoyance in his voice

"But it was so good!" Mikan said

"Hmmp…greedy pig."

A nerve hit the girl

"What did you just say?" A annoyed looking girl said

"I.SAID.GREEDY.PIG." The raven haired boy said emphasizing every word

Another nerve hit the girl

"Did I here that right? You just call me greedy pig?" The girl asked again with a bit of annoyance

"GREE-DY PIG"

Again a nerve hit Mikan

"THAT'S IT!" The girl stood up from the chair and chase the raven haired boy

The boy ran to the Sakura tree

"Damn you Natsume. I'm going to kill you!" Mikan said angrily

She attacked Natsume but he dodge it. She tried it again and failed and again and again and again, until the two of them became exhausted. She sat down and rests her back in the tree. Natsume sat next to her. Nastume looked at her then smirked.

"For a pig you're really fast." Natsume tease

"Oh shut up."

Natsume rest his back and looked at the sky. It was so silent. Then after a minute he felt like something was resting on his left shoulder, he looked at it at saw a sleeping Mikan. He gave her a very rare smile.

"Natsume…" Mikan said in her dreams. Natsume heard this and he smiled.

Then she giggled and said "You really are cute Natsume…"

Natsume smirked

"So you think I'm cute…" He said to the sleeping girl

Then he rest his head on the head of the girl.

"Well I think you're cute too." He said as he fell asleep

They didn't know that while they're sleeping someone was watching them.

The guy smirked

"Natsume, I'll take everything that you have." He said as he disappeared.

**After an hour**

The two of them woke up and went to the band room to practice

"Where have you been? You two have been gone for almost 2 hours." Ruka said

"Oh we just enjoy eating." Mikan said smiling

"Yeah, polka dots ate almost half of the food in the cafeteria." Natsume tease

"Shut up." Mikan said

Natsume took his bag and open it. He was looking for his manga to read.

"Not again. Don't tell me I forgot it at home again." Natsume said

"What's wrong Natsume?" Koko asked

"Koko did you take my manga again without my permission?" Natsume asked

"Well I was going to…Is it their may I borrow it?" Koko said sheepishly

"Well it's not here!"

"Hmm…you might just forgot it at home." Koko said as he went to his guitar

"Why am I so forgetful these days?" Natsume wandered

'Last Monday I forgot my sandglasses at home…Then last Wednesday I forgot my perfume at home…then this morning I forgot my notebook…then my wallet and now my manga?' he thought

'Come to think of it, I never get those things out of my bag, because their really important to me. Plus I didn't find them at home when I came searching for it yesterday. May be someone took them.'

Natsume looked at his bag and saw a small note. Natsume picked it up and read it.

It says:

Natsume,

You took all my precious stuffs and now I'm going to take yours…

It's not just your precious stuff I'm going to take from you, I will also

Take your precious someone.

'Damn it, who is this guy?' Natsume thought

"What's that Natsume?" Mikan asked looking at the paper

Natsume quickly hide it on his pocket

"It's a love letter from one of my fans" Natsuem said

"Really?" was her reply

"Yeah…why jealous?" he said grinning

"NO way! I'm just curious…" Mikan said and went to Anna and the rest

'He really is up to something…' he thought

**Somewhere**

"The time has come Hyuuga, I'm going to take her away from you! She will be mine! Mwhahaha!" The boy laugh

"Brother stop laughing so loud! You'll wake grandma up!" a brown haired boy with green eyes said

The boy looked at the brown haired boy

"Oh sorry Aki…"

'Nastume, this is the time. I'm sure am going to take her away from you.' The boy thought and he smirked as he looked at the wallet of Nastume Hyuuga who has a picture of a beautiful burnette.

**Finish! Hope you like it! Sorry for the late update! Oh my you're really going to kill me. Gomen!**

**Yuna: panting Mikan Hi!**

**Mikan: Oh! How did you escape from the mobs?**

**Yuna: I didn't escape from them they're the one whom escape from me! scary look**

**Mikan: backs away uh…really? I'm going now I think Natsume is calling me. Rans**

**Then Mikan bumps to someone**

**Mikan: Gomen…**

**Natsume: Hey little girl I'm not calling you…**

**Mikan: Yes you are… drags Nastume and ran**

**Yuna: scary look Hope you enjoy! **

**Ruka: Creepy**

**Yuna: What did you say? Scary look**

**Ruka: sweat drop N-nothing Rans away**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note**

Everyone I'm still really sorry for not updating soon! Gomen for my typos. I didn't have time to check them. Sorry. Again I read some of your reviews I guess I spell the "sunglass" wrong, instead I type it "sandglass" sorry. Thank you **rocketandroll** for correcting me. And thank you for the reviews.

**Chapter 8**

**Lilaznbunny**

**Ju-SanyumeEngel**

**Tokuteiyouji**

**FanFicAddiction **

**Glenda23**

**Tsubame Sakura**

**Mayelrules13**

**EzMouse**

**Forever Dreamin**

**Rocketandroll**

**Anime-fangirl-o.0-vm**

**Miha-chan**

**Yuna: Hmm…**

**Mikan: What are you doing?**

**Yuna: I'm thinking…**

**Mikan: What are you thinking?**

**Yuna: for the new character**

**Mikan: we have a new character?**

**Yuna: Yeah**

**Mikan: Yippee**

**Yuna: Let's just see if you're going to like her. –whispered-**

**Mikan: Yuna doesn't own gakuen alice**

My characters

Daichi Sakura- Mikan Sakura's older brother. Daichi is 16 years old. A very handsome and smart guy. He studies in Italy with his fiancée Hana. Daichi means great first son.

Hana Ukizama- Mikan Sakura's sister-in-law. Hana is also 16 years old. A very beautiful and kind hearted woman. Mikan hates her for stealing his brother away from her, but now she doesn't hate her anymore because of Natsume. She is also Daichi's fiancée. Hana means flower.

Akio Sakura- Mikan Sakura's cousin. He has jet black hair with blue eyes. He is a year older than Mikan. He is smart and cute. He studies in Germany together with Mikan's bestfriend Hotaru Imai. Akio means bright boy.

Akira Kaygen- Mikan and Natsuem's new classmate. He has a raven hair and green eyes. He fell in love with Mikan when he laid his eyes on her. Many girls adore her. He is the rival of Natusme in getting Mikan's heart. Akira means intelligence, brightness.

**CHAPTER 9 – new student plus new love?**

Morning at alice academy

"Good morning everyone. Please sit down." Mr. Narumi said as the entire class sat down

"Before anything, where's Natsume and Mikan?" Mr. Narumi said

"We don't know." Koko and the rest replied

"Anyway, we have a new student, please come in." Mr. Narumi said while looking at the door

(I'm not going to tell what she looks like. Just imagine it for yourself. All I know is she's pretty. That's it. You just imagine what her hair and eye color is.)

The girl came in and smile at everyone.

"Wow she's gorgeous." Koko said

"Yeah." Akio said

Then every boy started drooling.

"Everyone this is A-" Mr. Narumi was cut off by the noisy out side

"Shut up." A female voice said

"Hey it's your fault that we're late." A male voice said

"No it's not." Replied the feminine voice

"Yes it is." Replied the masculine voice

Then the door slam reviling our two favorite couple.

"Oh it's Natsume and Mikan." One of the student said

"Mikan my love!" Akira shouted from the back

Natsuem glared at Akira, he only glared back.

'I hate that guy.' Natsume thought

"Oh, sorry for being late. It was Natsume's fault." Mikan said apologizing while bowing her head

"Shut up strawberries it's not my fault." Natsume said

'What the? Straberries?' Mikan looked at her back and it reviled her strawberry panty

"Arrg…Natsume you pervert!" Mikan yelled

"Ok, ok stop it you two we have a new student."

"Hi I'm Aya Yuuki." The girl said smiling to everybody

She faces Natsume and smiled at him. Natsume only ignore her. Instead Mikan is the one who smiled back at her. Then Aya glared at her.

'What's her problem?' Natsume thought

"Ok be nice to her. Adieu." Mr. Narumi said as he left.

Natsume and Mikan took their sits.

(I forgot to tell you. Mikan sits with Natsume.)

Aya glared at Mikan as she saw her sit next to Natsume.

(Ok I'll try POV's)

**Mikan's POV**

'Why is she glaring at me?'

'Did I do anything wrong?'

I looked at Natsume. He looked at me. I looked at his eyes; he gave me a don't-worry look.

In return I gave him a help-me-I'm-scared look. He gave me his rare smile that makes me comfortable. Then I looked at the girl and she's still glaring at me.

'What's her problem?'

Hotaru, Ruka and Koko came near us.

"Hey why are you two late?" Ruka asked us

"May be they went on a date." Koko tease

Natsume glared at him.

"It's because of Natsume." I said

"It's strawberries fault." He replied

Then I started to tell the story

_Flash Back_

**Still this is Mikan's POV**

"_Bye Brother!" I said as I went out the house_

_I went to the garage to get my bicycle, but it wasn't their. So I decided to walk instead._

_I was walking happily until a red sports car came near me. The door was open and it reviled the pervert Natsume._

"_What do you want Natsume?" I asked_

"_Oi, polka dots, hop on." He replied_

"_No way." _

"_Fine, if you don't want to be late." _

_I looked at my wristwatch and saw that it was already 7._

"_Wait Natsume I'm going with you." I said as I open the door_

_Natsume started driving really fast until._

"_What's wrong polka dots?" Natsume asked_

"_I think I'm going to puke." Was my reply_

"_Shit don't pu-" he was cut off when I puke in his car._

"_Nice going polka dots, I was going to say don't puke here because the gas station is near." He said with a hint of annoyance_

_He stopped the car and I went to the restroom._

_End of Flash Back_

"I told you it was your fault." Natsume said

"No it's not. It's your fault. If you didn't drove to fast I won't be dizzy and puke." I protest

"Still it's your fault that we're late. I'm driving fast so the two of us wouldn't be late." He replied

I pounded at him.

Then Aya came near us.

**Normal POV**

"Hi." Aya said to Natsume

Natsume just ignore her.

Then before she leave she glared at Mikan.

**Fast Forward**

**Cafeteria**

"Hmm…this food is great." Mikan said happily

"For you all foods are always great." Hotaru said

"Yeah!" She replied

"Polka dots, stop eating too much, if you do you will be a pig." Natsume said

"Like you care." Was Mikan's reply

Natsume just let out a heavy sigh

"Hotaru I think you should also stop eating too much crabs." Ruka said to Hotaru

"Rgsfomhudt fkup." Was her reply.

(Shut up)

"Huh?" Ruka asked the girl.

Hotaru took a piece of cupcake and insert it on Ruka's mouth.

"Shut up and eat." Hotaru said

Mikan laugh as Natsume giggled

"Hi everyone. Can I sit here?" Aya asked

"Sure." Mikan said

**Fast Forward**

After they finish eating

"I'm going to the library. Come with me Genuine pig." Hotaru said as she drag Ruka

"So what do we do Natsume?" Mikan asked

"I'm leaving." Natsume stood up and left the two

"So Aya, what do you want to do?" Mikan asked the girl

"Hmm…let's go to the band room. I want to see it." Aya said as she stood up

"Sure." Mikan said as she fallow the girl

**Band Room**

"Hmm…Cool." Aya said

"Yeah I know." Mikan said

"Mikan…" Aya said

"Hmm…"

"Do you like Natsume?" Aya asked

"No of course not." Mikan replied

"So is it ok if I asked him to be my boyfriend." Aya asked smiling

For a minute Mikan was shock

'What is happening? Why do I feel hurt? It feels like I don't want to let Nastume be her boyfriend? He's just my friend right?' Mikan thought

"Mikna?" Aya said

"Oh nothing. What where you saying again?"

"It's nothing…" was her reply

"Come, let's get some drinks." Mikan said

The two left the band room.

'This is a good timing.' Someone said

**After an hour**

Mikan and Aya went back to the band room. They were many people.

"What's happening?" Mikan asked Anna

"Mikan tell me, you didn't do it right?" Anna said

"What did I do?" Mikan asked

Mikan went inside and she was shock to see that the band room was a mess. The guitars are broken. The piano, mic, everything was a mess.

"Mikan, someone said you are the only one that come here when no one is around." Koko said

"I did come here but only to get my wallet." She said

"You believe me right Natsume?" Mikan said

"Right?"

"Answer me!" Mikan said now she's crying

"Tell them Nastume! You believe me right?" Mikan said

"Jerk…" She pushes Natsume and ran

"Natsume." Ruka said

"She did this?" Natsume said he was shock on what happen.

He can't believe that Mikan can do this.

**With Mikan**

She was sitting under the Sakura tree crying when someone came near her.

"Mikan don't cry." Akira said

Mikan looked at him then she hugged him

"Why won't they believe me?" Mikan said crying

"…"

"I didn't do it!"

"I believe you. Please don't cry." Akira said comforting the crying girl.

"Don't worry." Akira said

"I hate him…I hate him…I hate you Natsume!" Mikan yelled

"From now on I'll protect you from him." Akira said as he smirked

**Next Day**

Mikan was sitting alone

"Mikan we now know that truth. You didn't do anything. Aya said that at that time you're with her." Koko said

"Yeah Mikan so now everything is back to normal." Anna said

"We'll just find the one who do that to our band room." Ruka said

"Thanks everyone." Mikan said

"Oi, polka dots, why did you cry?" Natsume said

"…"

"I'm talking to you." Natsume said with a hint of annoyance in his voice

Mikan stood up and left

Natsume followed Mikan

"Oi, little girl." Natsume said

Mikan ran but Natsume was fast he stopped her

"Wht's wrong with you?" Natsume asked

Mikan faced Natsume, she was crying

"Why? Because of you! I thought you were the first one to believe me! I thought that you're always by my side! But why did you believe them!" Mikan yelled

Natsume was speechless

"Don't touch me. I hate you!" Mikan said as she walked away

Natsume hugged her from behind

"I'm sorry…" Natsume whispered to the girl

"Let me go." Mikan said

"No"

"Let her go!" Akira yelled

Still Natsum didn't let her go.

"I said Let go of my girl!"

Natsume was shock

He let go of Mikan

'Her girl?' Natsume thought

"SHE'S NOT YOUR GIRL!" Natsume shouted

"Yes she is!"

_Flash Back_

"_It feels like no one loves me." Mikan said_

"_That's not true." Akira said_

_Mikan looked at Akira, he looked at her too_

"_I love you." Akira said as he hugged Mikan_

"_Akira you love me right? Will you be my boyfriend?" Mikan asked_

"_yeah."_

_End of Flash Back_

"That's not true." Natsume said

"It is true!" Mikan yelled

Natsume was again speechless

"Let's go Akira." Mikan said as she pulled Akira

Natsume was walking in the Rain

"Natsume!" Aya yelled

"Natsume, what are you doing? It's raining!" Aya said as she accompany Natsume inside her house

She gave Natsume a towel

"What's wrong Natsume?"

"I love her." Natsume said

"huh?"

"I love Mikan."

Aya dropped the cup of hot chocolate on the floor

"Natsume…" Was all Aya can say

"But she already has Akira."

"Do you want to be my Boyfriend?" Aya said out of the blue

Natsume face Aya

"If that happen I may replace her in your heart." Aya said

**OK! CUT! That's it! Hope you like it! I think this chapter sucks. Well anyway. Oh may gosh Mikan is Akira's girl now…what about Natsume? Please Natsume don't be Aya's boyfriend! Ok find out in the next chapter. **

**Chapter 10 – Falena's twin**

**Yuna: I think Chapter 10 will be the climax of the story.**

**Mikan: You think so?**

**Yuna: It's a secret! Oh how I wish Natsume won't be Aya boyfried!**

**Mikan: Uh…**

**Yuna: But I'm the writer I can change the story! Whahaha! **

**Mikan: -sweat drop- Hope you like it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note**

Everyone I like to thank all of you for reading my stories. Thank you everyone. Please read my other story **Just the girl I'm looking for** my newest story and **A night to forget **I hope you like that story, one chapter left and that story will be finish. Hope you like them. In this chapter we'll know who that laughing boy is. And we'll also know what Natsume's answer is. Thank you for those who reviewed my story. And special thanks to the two whom honestly told me about my mistakes. Thanks to **Maouzi** and **cutegabrielle16.**

My characters

Daichi Sakura- Mikan Sakura's older brother. Daichi is 16 years old. A very handsome and smart guy. He studies in Italy with his fiancée Hana. Daichi means great first son.

Hana Ukizama- Mikan Sakura's sister-in-law. Hana is also 16 years old. A very beautiful and kind hearted woman. Mikan hates her for stealing his brother away from her, but now she doesn't hate her anymore because of Natsume. She is also Daichi's fiancée. Hana means flower.

Akio Sakura- Mikan Sakura's cousin. He has jet black hair with blue eyes. He is a year older than Mikan. He is smart and cute. He studies in Germany together with Mikan's bestfriend Hotaru Imai. Akio means bright boy.

Akira Kaygen- Mikan and Natsuem's new classmate. He has a raven hair and green eyes. He fell in love with Mikan when he laid his eyes on her. Many girls adore her. He is the rival of Natusme in getting Mikan's heart. Akira means intelligence, brightness.

Aya Yuuki- A new student. She's pretty and seems interested in Natsume. He asked Natsume to be his boy friend. She seems jealous of Mikan. But she doesn't hate Mikan she's just jealous. Natsume always ignore her whenever she smiles at him.

**Chapter 10 – Falena's Twin**

**Somewhere**

"Whahaha! I have her now!" the laughing boy said

"Now for my next plan…" The boy smirked he looked at a notebook that has big words written on it.

The writings say:

**HOW TO MAKE THE HYUUGA FAMILY SUFFER**

(What a stupid name)

**Target their eldest son**

**Take all Natsume's precious things**

**Steal Natsume's special someone**

**Threaten Natsume in killing his special someone**

**Natsume agreeing that he should be the one that you kill**

**The whole Hyuuga family begging for their precious son's life**

**P.S. If you successfully did this all then you succeed in making the whole Hyuuga family suffer**

(Who did this… -looks at the notebook- it's stupid)

"Whahahaha! Now for number 4! Whahaha!" The laughing boy said

"But I really can't kill Mikan, cause I really love her." The boy said

**Natsume's Mansion**

"What? Aya's your girlfriend now?" A shock Ruka said

"Yeah…" Natsume replied he was laying on his king size blue bed

"But…how did it happen?"

"She asked me so I agree."

"What about Mikan?"

"What about her?"

"You like her don't you?"

"I…I…hate her." Natsume said as he took a frame that has Mikan's picture on it

"What are you going to do with that?"

Natsume took out the picture of Mikan. He took out another picture in his pocket, and then put it in the frame.

Natsume looked at the frame, it has a pretty girl.

"Aya…" Natsume said

"huh?" Ruka replied

"I know that she's doing all this for me."

"How can you make sure of that?"

"Because since the first time I saw her I know that she really loves me. I just keep ignoring her. But she still didn't lose hope. I can sense that her love for me is true. More than my idiotic fan girls who likes me because of my looks…and more than…" He kept silent

"More than whom?"

He stares at the picture of the beautiful brunette. He let out a heavy sigh. Then he glances again in the photo. He closed his eyes then throws the photo in the trash can.

"More than…her. She never saw my feelings for her. That's why…" He said as he went in the bathroom

"You…hate her…" Ruka said flatly

**The next day**

"Bye Daichi" Mikan said as she closed the front door

She was walking happily when she suddenly tripped

"Ommp…" Mikan said

"Mikan are you alright?" A masculine voice said

She stood up and saw that it was Akira

Mikan smiled at him.

" Oh, I was relieved. So let's walk together."

Mikan nod at him

While they were walking happily a pair of ruby eyes was satring at them. More like glaring

'What a flirt' Natsume thought

"That's why I hate her." Natsume said

"You hate who?" Aya asked as she hop in the car

"Oh…it's nothing I just remembered the sop opera that I watch yesterday" Natsume lied

"Oh really?" Aya asked

"Yeah…the boy said She's a liar, that's why I hate her!" Natsume said imitating a angry old man

Aya giggled

"Let's go now."

"Ok."

**Alice Academy**

Mikan and Akira were walking in the hallways when they heard someone

"Look the two of them looks cute together." A girl said obviously she was looking at them

"Yeah, and the boy looks so handsome." Another girl said

Then the two Squeak

"Looks like they're talking about us." Mikan said

"Yeah, it's so uncomfortable." Akira replied

They continued walking when they again heard someone talked. This time the three teenagers weren't talking about them, they were talking about…

"Look isn't that Natsume?" A pink haired girl said pointing to Natsume whom just got out from his car.

"Yeah, and look. I think that's her new girl friend." Another girl said

"But I thought Mikan was her girlfriend." The pinked haired girl replied

"No, I guess it was just a rumor, But I really wish the two of them end up, because ethey look so good together." The other girl replied

"Yeah" the pinked haired girl replied

"But still, Natsume is lucky, having a cute girl friend like Aya." A boy said

"You're right."

After hearing the conversation Mikan frown the whole time. She only has one thing in mind.

'So Aya is his girl friend now.' Mikan thought

She didn't bother talking to anyone even to Akira. She's really down after hearing that Natsume has a girl friend.

**Lunch time**

Mikan and Akira where in the library

"Mikan what's wrong?" Akira asked

"…"

"Mikan talk to me"

"Natsume…" Mikan whispered, but it was loud enough for Akira to hear it. He stood up and left Mikan.

Akira went to the Sakura tree. There he saw our newest famous couple, Aya and Natsume. He immediately went near Natsume and punches him.

"Akira!" Aya shouted

"What the heck?" Natsume said as he stood up

"You…you always hurt Mikan!" Akira said obviously he was angry

Natsume was speechless as he stuck his eyes in the ground

"If you only know…she is now suffering because of you…" Akira said and he walks away

"Natsume…" Aya said as he looked worryingly at her boy friend

**With Mikan**

_RING RING_

"Hello?" Mikan answered her cellphone

"Mikan it's me Daichi…would you please come home now?" Daichi said in the other line

"Why so sudden?"

"Well…it's because me and Hana we're suppose to um…how do I say this…" Daichi said hesitantly

"Oh…you're supposed to be on a date!"

"Ah…yeah…so will you go home now, because I won't be at home I want to make sure that you're home before me and Hana go on our date." Daichi said

"Ok…I'll go now."

"Thanks a bunch Mikan." Daichi said as he hung the phone

Mikan stood up. She was about to leave when she notice that Akira hasn't come back yet and his things are still there, so she decided to looked for someone that she knows. Then she saw my love…Koko...whahaha! Insane writer!

"Koko!" Mikan said waving at him

He went near her

"Hi Mikan…"

"Koko, would you mind giving Akira's stuff back? I'm in a hurry so will you?" Mikan asked with her puppy dog eyes

"Uh…sure" Koko said sweat dropping

"Thank you! Please tell him that I went home early because of my brother." Mikan said as she left

"Sure…take care." Koko said

Koko went searching for Akira but he wasn't there. So he decided to take his stuff to Akira's house.

**Akira's house**

_DING DONG_

The door opened

"Hello, what do you want?" A cute brown haired boy asked he has green eyes the boy looks 10 to 11 years old

"Um…hi I'm Akira's friend. Is he there?" Koko asked politely

"Sorry but there's no Akira in this house." The cute boy said

"But I'm sure this is his house." Koko said

"But I'm sure that there is no Akira in this house." The boy said

"Look it even was written in this notebook." Koko said with a hint of annoyance. He showed Akira's stuff to the boy.

"Hey this is brother Falen's stuff." The boy said

"Falen?"

"Yeah, hey how did you get this?" The boy asked

"Ah…tell me kid is this brother of yours, knows someone name Falena?"

'Please come inside." The boy said

Koko went inside.

**With Mikan**

"Sigh…this is so boring." Mikan said as she stares at the window

_RING RING_

"Hello? Mikan here." Mikan said

"Mikan, this is Akira. Can you come here at the park? I want to show you something." Akira said

"I don't know…you see brother isn't at home…he want's me to stay here at home."

"Please just for a while." Akira plead

"Ok…but just for while." Mikan said as she hung

**With Natsume**

_RING RING_

"What!" Natsume said

"Natsume! Mikan is in trouble!" a guy said in the other line

"Wait a sec. Who is this?"

"It's me Koko."

"Koko? What's up? Why you in a rush?" Natsume said

"Listen you got to help Mikan…"

**With Mikan**

"Ok I'm hear in the park so where is he?" Mikan said to no one.

Mikan walked when someone grabbed her.

"Let me go!"

**With Natsume**

Natsume was driving really fast…

'Damn…Mikan wait for me.' Natsume thought

_Flash Back_

"_Natsume, now I know who's behind everything!" Koko said_

"_Who?"_

"_It's Falen."_

"_Falen?" _

"_Yes, he is Falena's brother."_

"_So?"_

"_Falen is pretending to be Akira so he can take revenge on you."_

"_What?"_

"_His little brother Aki told me everything. He want's to make the whole Hyuuga family suffer."_

"_Come on. Do you have any proof?"_

"_Yes, I accidentally opened one of Aki- Falen's notebook and I saw his plan in making your family suffer. Plus Aki showed me the picture of Falena and Falen together. Falen is actually Falena's twin brother. Now he is using Mikan to take revenge in your family…" _

"_Where is he?"_

"_His brother told me he's in the park waiting for his girl friend…Natsume you better becareful, Nastume? Natsume? Are you still there?" Koko asked _

"_Yeah" _

"_I think you should…" Koko wasn't finish talking when Nastume hung the phone._

_He quickly ran to his car and drove really fast._

_End of Flash Back_

Natsume finally reached the park. He quickly ran to where Falen is.

"Where's Mikan?" Natsume asked

"She's in heaven know." Falen said smirking

"You piece of $&!" Natsume said (That word is bad.)

"Hmm…she must be happy know."

Natsume glared at Falen as he attacked him.

**Ok…That's it! Hahaha! Hope you all like it! I really don't know if you'll like this chappie but I hope so. Gomen if it sucks. Sorry for my typos and wrong grammars. I'm really in a hurry. Cause I need to finish this story before school starts. Hope you like it. Please drop some reviews. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note**

Hi! Thanks for those reviews! Oh I'm so sorry, I left a cliffhanger, but the story wouldn't be exciting if there aren't cliffhangers. Right? Well anyway thank you everyone!

Thanks for the following:

**Cutegabrielle16 **– Whahaha Thank you!

**Winglessfairy25 **– sorry if it's a bit fast! Don't worry I'll explain everything in this next chappie! Well for Mikan she's still confuse about her feelings for Natsume, she's a bit dense in this story.

**RoyalGoddess **– Yeah, action. But please don't except too much about the action part. I'm not really good at action scenes. So I the scene sucks, I'm really sorry.

**Chammel **– Whahaha I'm really an evil author! But if the story doesn't have any cliffhangers it wouldn't be exciting. Well that's what I think.

**Sakura1992 **– Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I'm so glad you like it!

**Miha-chan **– It's a secret…you'll know in this chapter what he did to Mikan. And as I said it wouldn't be exciting if there isn't any cliffhanger.

**Ok thanks everyone. **

**Yuna: Whahaha! I'm really Evil!**

**Natsume: You're not just an evil Author…you're a STUPID CRAZY EVIL AUTHOR!**

**Yuna: Whahaha! You're right!**

**Mikan: I think yuna-chan is so hyper today…**

**Yuna: Whahaha! Mikan do you know Natsume's secret?**

**Mikna: Tell me!**

**Natsume: Shut up, Crazy author!**

**Yuna: Whahaha! NEVER!**

**Hotaru: If you shut up, I'll give you a sushi…**

**Yuna: SUSHI!!! (Runs to Hotaru then grabbed the sushi)**

**Natsume: Thanks Imai… (Sweat dropping)**

**Hotaru: (GRINS) **

**Natsume: What?! (annoyed look)**

**Hotaru took out a picture and showed it to the readers.**

**Natsume: What the where did you get that? (Angry)**

**Yuna: Hohoho! I gave it to Hotaru!**

**Mikan: Let me see!**

**Hotaru: No…**

**Mikan: Oh please!**

**Hotaru: If you shut up I'll give you howallons**

**Mikan: Where?**

**Hotaru point to a door, Mikan runs into it.**

**Mikan: HOWALLONS!!!**

**Koko: What's that picture?**

**Yuna: Oh nothing it's just a picture of Natsume that I took last night**

**Koko: What about it?**

**Yuna: I just caught him going to Mikan's room then kissing her forehead while she was asleep**

**Koko: (GRINS) Really? (LOOKS AT NATSUME)**

**Natsume: Oh shut up! I just did that because…**

**Yuna and Koko: (GRINS) because?**

**Natsume: Because…Oh just shut up! **

**Yuna: Hohoho! I don't own gakuen alice! Hahaha! **

**Hotaru: If you like to purchase the picture of Natsume kissing Mikan's forehead please tell me. It will cost you only 400 rabbits plus a free picture of Ruka Nogi hopping around with his rabbit while wearing a dress and singing the Barney song. **

**Ruka: IMAI!**

My characters

Daichi Sakura- Mikan Sakura's older brother. Daichi is 16 years old. A very handsome and smart guy. He studies in Italy with his fiancée Hana. Daichi means great first son.

Hana Ukizama- Mikan Sakura's sister-in-law. Hana is also 16 years old. A very beautiful and kind hearted woman. Mikan hates her for stealing his brother away from her, but now she doesn't hate her anymore because of Natsume. She is also Daichi's fiancée. Hana means flower.

Akio Sakura- Mikan Sakura's cousin. He has jet black hair with blue eyes. He is a year older than Mikan. He is smart and cute. He studies in Germany together with Mikan's bestfriend Hotaru Imai. Akio means bright boy.

Akira Kaygen- He is now Mikan's boyfriend, and he's behind that laughing boy. He wants to make tha Hyuuga family suffer for some unknown reasons. His really name is Falen, Falena's twin brother. He has a cute little brother name Aki and he is living with his grandma.

Aya Yuuki- Natsume's new girlfriend. She's pretty and really loves Natsume. She said that if she becomes Natsume's girlfriend she might replace Mikan in his heart.

**NOTE: **In this chapter The characters call Akira Falen instead of Akira.

Ex:

"This all your fault Falen!" Natsume said

"No it's your family's fault!" Akira shouted

Did you get it? If not feel free to message me.

**Chapter 11 – the truth**

Koko was sitting in a sofa. He was still inside Akira's house.

'Why did he want to make the Hyuuga family suffer?' Koko thought

_Flash Back_

"_Please come inside" Aki said_

_Koko went inside. He sat on a sofa._

"_So tell me does your brother know someone name Falena?" Koko asked Aki_

"_Yeah. Actually Falena is my brother Falen's twin sister." Aki said_

"_What?"_

"_Yeah, you mention earlier that his name was Akira."_

"_Yes, did you know about it?" Koko asked_

"_Am…I don't think so, but I heard him call himself Akira one time." _

"_So you mean your brother's name was really Falen and not Akira?" _

"_Yes"_

"_And Falen is Falena's twin brother."_

"_You're right!"_

"_How could that be?" Koko said as he looks to a picture frame beside him_

_He stood up and stares at the photo._

"_That's Falen's family picture." Aki said_

_Koko stares at it._

"_But Aki you're not in this photo." Koko asked_

"_I'm not actually related to him. I'm living with my grandma and one day grandma found him wandering around the street so granny decided to adopt him."_

"_What happen to his family?" Koko asked_

"_He told us that his father left them and married another women after he found out that she was pregnant, they left Tokyo and live in a far away place, but his mother killed herself because of loneliness when they were 5 so they were alone and were forced to live with their Aunt, But after they reach 10 they ran away from home and went to Tokyo to take revenge on the Hyuuga family. They were adopted by a poor man. Then when they were 13 his Twin sister Falena was hit by a car. He ran away again and that's when my granny found him. "_

"_Oh…" Koko said_

"_I'll just go and get a drink." Aki said as he went to the kitchen_

_Koko sits on the sofa and he accidentally sits on one of Akira's notebook, he stood up and looked at it. Then he saw something._

**HOW TO MAKE THE HYUUGA FAMILY SUFFER**

_Koko read the content and he has wide eyes_

_Aki came back with two glass of juice_

"_Aki! Where's your brother?"_

"_He said his in the park. He has a date with his new girlfriend."_

_Koko immediately took out his cellphone and call Natsume_

_After calling Natsume._

"_Aki call the Hyuuga's and tell them to come here." Koko said_

_Aki did what he said_

_End of Flash Back_

'I hope Natsume's doing fine.' Koko thought

"Koko what's going on?" Aki asked

"I'll tell you later." Koko said as he smile at the boy

_DING DONG_

"They must be here" Koko said and opened the door.

He let Mr. Hyuuga and Mrs. Hyuuga sit down and told them everything about what is happening.

"gasp…Falen?" Mr. Hyuuga said

Mrs. Hyuuga looked at Mr. Hyuuga

"Naru do you know this Falen?" Mrs. Hyuuga said

**With Natsume **

(Finally Natsume is here!)

Natsume attacked Akira but he missed, then Akira counterattack with a heavy punch that let Natsume hit a tree.

"If it's about Falena, I did nothing to her." Natsume said

"It's not just about her!" Akira said

"What do you mean Falen?"

"It's true Falena never did love you…" Akira said

Natsume was speechless

"You know why?"

"…"

"Because she hates the entire Hyuuga!" Akira shouted

Natsume was shock

"Why?" He asked

"Because of your family, our life is all screwed up!" Akira yelled with anger

Natsume stood up and punch Akira in the face

"What did my family did to you?!" He yelled

"You wanna know?"

"…"

"Then I'll tell you!"

"Your mother took our father away!" Akira yelled

"What are you talking about?"

Akira smirked

"Naru Hyuuga is my…father" Akira said

**With Koko**

"Naru honey, tell me what you know." Mrs. Hyuuga said

"Mika, I'm sorry I never told you about this." Naru said

"What is it?" Mika said

(People please don't be confuse, Naru is Mr. Hyuuga, Mika is Mrs. Hyuuga and Sunny is Mrs. Kaygen. You'll know about her later."

"Mika, Falen and Falena our my…children" Naru said

Everyone gasp

"But how?" Koko asked

"Now I know…My father is best friend of Naru's father they fixed us our marriage, at that time I knew that Naru has a girlfriend, her name was Sunny." Mika explained

"That's Falen's mother" Aki said

"Yes…Sunny and Naru loved each other; I'm ok with that because I don't love Naru at that time, but Sunny didn't know that Naru is going to be married very soon. Then after a month, me and Naru got married. Sunny still didn't know. It's still ok until one day he fond out that I was pregnant and so is Sunny. At that time Naru was really confused but he decided to leave Sunny with out saying anything and come leave with me happily and forget about Sunny even though deep inside he really love her." Mika explain

"Oh that's it!" Koko said

"But I never knew that one day she'll kill herself because of me." Naru said

"Naru don't worry…" Mika said

"We better hurry! Falen might do something bad to Natsume!" Koko said

**With Natsume**

"No, that's not true!" Natsume yelled as he attacked Akira

"Yes it is!" Akira yelled

Natsume successfully punched Akira in the face and he fell flat in the ground

"That's not true!" Natsume said

Akira stood up and looked at him

"All this time your father is hiding the truth!"

"…"

"That's why Falena tried to play with you because she wants to make you suffer!" Akira said as he kicked Natsume in the stomach. Natsume fell on his knees.

"But because of you she died!" Akira yelled and sends another kick into Nastume's face. Natsume was losing his stamina he was laying there on the floor panting.

"It's her fault…I loved her…but…she made me…looked like…a fool…" Natsume said obviously he was really losing his stamina

Akira smirked then kicked Natsume again and again while saying "It's your entire fault!"

Akira stopped kicking Natsume he bends and he grabs Natsume by the hair.

"You know, I really hate you! You got to live a life with a silver spoon on your mouth while we suffer because of your idiotic Father!"

"…"

"Did you know mother killed herself because of loneliness? She was crying every night! She died in front of us when we were only 5…It hurts to lose someone you love!" Akira said he stood up and looked at Natsume's pitiful body.

(Damn, Natsume is bitten up! Go Natsume!)

"Now I'll make the Hyuuga family suffer by killing their eldest son!" Akira said as he took out a knife

"Sayonara Natsume Hyuuga!" Akira said and he was about to stub Natsume with the knife when

"BROTHER FALEN!" Aki yelled

Akira looked at the boy

"Aki?"

"Brother stop it!" Aki said

"Please Falen." Naru said

"huh? My idiotic father." Akira said

"Falen please listen to your father." Mika said

"Hmm…so you're the women who seduce my idiotic father." Akira said smirking

"FALEN!" Naru yelled

"Shut up! FREAK!" Akira yelled

"Falen?" Naru replied

"I hate you! You're to be blame! Because of you mother died! I hate al-" He was cut off by someone

"Akira thanks for the good time! It's really heaven!" Mikan said smiling

"Mi…kan…" Natsume said

"Oh hi everyone!" Mikan smiled obviously she still doesn't know what is happening.

"Mikan where have you been?" Koko asked

"Well…" Mikan said recalling the scene

_Flash Back _

"_So where is he?" Mikan said_

_Then someone grabed Mikan_

"_Let me go!" _

_She struggle really hard_

"_Hey Mikan calm down…it's me Akira." Akira said as he revile himself_

"_Oh, there you are!" Mikan said_

"_Come I'm going to show you something." Akira said as she pulls Mikan_

"_Here we are." Akira said_

"_Wow this is like the restaurant in the show I watch…it's…spongebob square pants!" Mikan shouted_

"_Yeah, let's go in." Akira said_

_They went in and Akira let Mikan sit_

"_Ok Mikan stay here, I'll be leaving you for a few hours, I'm going to do something in the park. Ok?" Akira said_

"_Ok!" Mikan smiled happily as she watches the peanut dance_

_Akira was about to leave when Mikan hold his wrist_

"_Akira, Thank you! This is HEAVEN!" Mikan shouted happily_

_Akira smiled at her in return_

_Akira walked to the door but before he leaves he took a glance at the girl she was smiling happily watching the dancing peanut while singing the peanut song…_

(I forgot what the song is)

'_I'm sorry Mikan…' Akira thought then he left the girl_

_End of Flash Back_

After hearing the story everyone sweat drop…

"Stu-pid girl…" Natsume said

Mikan looked at Natsume

"Hey stupid, pervert boy! Don't call me names!" Mikan yelled

'She's so stupid! Didn't she notice that Natsume is laying on the ground with wounds while Falen is holding a knife and was about to stub him?' Koko thought sweat dropping

"Stu-pid…" Natsume replied

"Hmmp…meanie!" Mikan said crossing her arm in her chest

"So you have time arguing!" Akira said as he kicks Natsume in the chest

"Natsume…" Mikan looked at Natsume

"Now you're going to die Hyuuga!" Akira said as he was ready to stub Natsume

"FALEN!" Mika shouted

"STOP BROTHER!" Aki yelled

'What the heck is happening? Stop!' Mikan thought

"NATSUME!" Mikan yelled as she pushed Akira

Akira looked at Mikan

"Natsume! Natsume!" Mikan said shaking the boy

"Stu-pid…" Natsume replied

"Idoit! I thought you're going to die!" Mikan said crying

"Idiot! I'm not going to die!" Natsume said as he sits down

"Natsume!" Mikan said as she hugged him

"…" Natsume was shock

"I was so worried! I thought you're going to die!" Mikan said crying

"Stop crying stupid!" Natsume said

Akira watch the scene in front of him

"I…I thought she hated him…" Akira said

"You know Mikan hadn't notice it but I can feel that she's already has fallen for Natsume…" Koko said

Akira frown…

"I was…going to kill the only man that Mikan loves so deeply." Akira said

Akira started to cry

"I'm sorry Mikan! Sorry!" Akira said

Mikan looked at him then smile

"It's ok…I shouldn't be the one you should apologize to, it was Natsume." Mikan said

Akira looked at Natsume

He went near him and bowed his head

"I…uh…sorry Natsume." Akira apologize

"No!" Natsume said

"What! You meanie!" Mikan said

"Sorry isn't enough! I was going to be killed by this freak!" Natsume argue

"Oh shut up! Just forgive the guy!" Mikan said

Naru and Mika came near them.

"Falen…" Naru said

Akira looked at him

"I'm…sorry…I didn't mean to leave you mother…I really love her you know."

Akira stood up

"Fa…father…" Akira said as he hugged his father while crying

"I'm sorry…Falen…and Falena!" Naru said

Everyone looked at them and smiled

"Let's go now…brother." Aki said to Akira

Akira nod

"Bye everyone and sorry!" Akira said as he leaves

"Ok we better leave now!" Mika said

"Um…have you forgotten Natsume has wounds?" Koko said

"Oh! Sorry! Let's take you to the hospital!" Mika said

"It's ok mom! I'll just go by myself, I think you should go home and take care of Youichi." Natsume said as he stood up.

"Natsume I'll come with you!" Mikan said as she accompany the boy

"Is he angry?" Naru said

"No he just wants to be alone." Koko said

Mika smiled

"What is it Mika?" Naru said

"She'll make a good wife for Natsume!" Mika said smiling

"Yeah!" Naru said

"Let's go home now." Mika said

"Are you coming with us?" Naru asked

"Neh!" Koko said

"Ok…take care…" Mika said as they hop on their car

Koko was left alone

'Mikan really is an idiot! She already has fallen for Nastume still she didn't have any idea! Stupid girl!' Koko thought as he laugh by hiself

'Hmm…what if I set them up! That'll be good! Hahaha' Koko thought then he grins

"Ok I'm going to see that dancing peanut!" Koko yelled

**Ok that's it! Hope you enjoy! I hope it doesn't suck. I'm sorry! It's not yet the end! We still need to find out how Natsume will confess to Mikan!**

**Yuna: Hahaha! Natsume! (Waves picture)**

**Natsume: I'm going to burn you!**

**Yuna: MIKAN!**

**Mikan: Yes?**

**Yuna: Look at this… (Shows Mikan the picture)**

**Natsume: Damn it…**

**Mikan: Wow!**

**Yuna: huh?**

**Mikan: NATSUME KISSED A GIRL!**

**Everyone sweat drop**

**Koko: Uh…Mikan do you know who he kissed?**

**Mikan: Yes!**

**Natsume blushed**

**Mikan: IT'S AMANATSU!!!**

**Everyone fell anime style**

**Natsume: Stupid**

**Mikan: Oh come on Natsume I know you like her from the first time you saw her…**

**Natsume: You're stupid**

**Mikan: uy…you like Amanatsu! **

**Natsume: …**

**Mikan: (sings) Amanatsu and Nastume sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!! hahaha!**

**Yuna: Aren't you glad she's an idiot (Whispers to Natsume)**

**Natsume: Not just an idiot…a genuine one!**

**Mikan: (Still singing)**

**Yuna: Hope you like it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **

Everyone! Thank you for the reviews…Hey is chapter 11 that confusing? If you want me to explain it to you, please feel free to message me. Well anyway. I didn't actually have time to look at your reviews but anyway. I need to finish 2 chapters in one day because tomorrow Jan 3 is the start of our class. Gomen everyone. I might not update for a long time because our exams are coming. Sorry.

**Mikan: Wow, Yuna-chan is on fire!**

**Yuna: TYPE, TYPE, TYPE!**

**Mikan: Anyway Natsume why don't you do the disclaimer.**

**Natsume: Hmmp…Crazy Author doesn't own gakuen alice.**

**Chapter 12 – Big mouthed girl**

**MORNING AT ALICE ACADEMY**

There were a big fuss outside and it's because of Alice Academy's famous couple…

"Look its Natsume and Aya!" A girl shouted

(Sorry, I know you thought it was Mikan.)

"Natsume is so cute!" Another girl said

"Natsume is so lucky! Aya is pretty!" A boy shouted

It's been 2 weeks since the incident between Natsume and Akira. Akira left the Academy and transferred to another school because he feels guilty on what he done to Mikan and the rest, especially to Natsume. But after that incident Mikan and Akira broke up, but Aya and Natsume are still a couple. Natsume can't just break up with Aya, even though he really wants to. He keeps saying…

"_I just can't break up with her…" _

Or

"_I can't leave her behind…she's doing this for me…"_

"This always happens every morning." Yuu said as he looked at the couple being followed by their fans.

"Yeah" Anna replied

"What a shame, I really want Mikan and Natsume to end up together." Yuu said

"Yeah" Hotaru said

"Really?" Koko said

"Yeah, because I can catch their mushiness on video and sell it for a high price." Hotaru said with dollar sign on her eyes

Everyone sweat drop

"Where's that idiot?" Hotaru asked

"You mean Mikan?" Koko added

"Yeah"

"She's still not here." Anna said

"What an idiot." Hotaru said

**With Mikan**

"Wha! I'm late!" Mikan yelled as she ran and do her usual routine.

"By Daichi!" Mikan said as she gets out of the house and ran full speed to the school.

"Ok…I only have...What! 10 minutes before time. But it takes 15 minutes to run!" Mikan run really fast.

"I'm here!" Mikan said panting

"Wow, Mikan you're not late." Yuu said

"I'm not?"

"Yeah, it's 5 minutes before time."

"Wow I ran 5 minutes to come here." Mikan said smiling as she went to her seat

But when she got there someone already took her seat

"Um…Aya kindly move, I'm going to sit." Mikan said trying hard not to offend the girl

"Oh sorry." Aya said as she stood up

"Bye Sume!" Aya said as she went to her own seat

Mikan looked at Natsume "Sume?"

"It's nothing, polka dots." Natsume said

"Why you!" Mikan said she was about to attack Natsume when

"Ok class, sit down please." The subject teacher said

"I'll get you Natsume!" Mikan said

**P.E. class**

It was a game of soccer

"Ok the leader of group A is Natsume, for group B Mikan." The teacher said

The two looked at each other.

Natsume gave her a you'll-lose-idiot-so-give-up look

Mikan in return give him a stupid-pervert-boy-you're-the-one-who's-going-to-lose look

Everyone sweat drop

The game was pretty well after 15 minutes

All the student were sitting on the bench while group A's goal keeper was really bored and so is the group B's goal keeper

"Why are we sitting here anyway?" Koko asked

"Because of that two." Anna points to Mikan and Natsume whom is fighting

"Stupid! That's my ball." Natsume said

"No! It's mine!" Mikan protest

Aya who's watching the scene frown

"Aya, don't worry they're always like that" Yuu said

Aya gave him a smile in return but she frowns again

After 45 minutes of fighting

"OK class, go back to your room, P.E. class is over." The teacher said

Mikan glared at Nastume and so did he in return

**Bio class**

The students were on the laboratory dissecting a frog

"Ok you'll do this in partner." The teacher said as he says the pairs

"And lastly Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga."

"Oh great my partner is a pervert." Mikan said sarcastically

"Wow, what fun, my partner is a genuine idiot." Natsume said sarcastically

"Come on Natsume, Mikan can be a big help." Aya said

The students went to there assign table

"Start dissecting the frog." The teacher said

After 20 minutes of silence the whole laboratory was in a buzz

"It's that one!" Mikan said

"Stupid, that's the needle!" Natsume said

"No it's not, it's a spatula!" Mikan protest

Natsume's vein pop, He took the needle and showed it to Mikan

"Look at it closely idiot, It's a needle!" Natsume said

"No, it's not! It's a spatula!"

"Idiot! Do you even know what a spatula is?" Natsume yelled with a hint of annoyance

"Of course, it's a spoon thingy." Mikan said

"Stupid!" Natsume yelled

The students again sweat drop

Aya frown in the scene

"_I'm not really use to this."_ Aya whispered

The two fight until again the class is over

**Art class**

The students where outside sketching

Mikan was sitting under a sakura tree, she was sketching the fountain

Natsume was with Aya they were sketching the big Sakura tree

Well Aya only.

Natsume was sketching a brunette under a Sakura tree

"Sume look at my drawing!" Aya said showing Natsume her drawing

Natsume looked at it.

"It's great." Was his reply

"May I see yours?" Aya asked

"It's not finish." Natsume said as he close it

After 20 minutes Natsume stood up

"Sume where are you going?" Aya asked

"I'll just visit a friend." Natsume said as he left and went to Mikan

Aya looked at Natsume's sketch pad, she opens it and she was shock on what she saw.

Every page has Mikan's drawings on it.

Aya frown, she looked at Natsume who's teasing the brunette again

"What's that?" Natsume said pointing to Mikan's drawing

"That's a bird." Mikan replied

"More like a monster."

Mikan's vein pop, she stood up and faces Natsume

"FYI, it's a bird."

"It looks like a monster."

"Hmm…you're just teasing me because I know your secret." Mikan said smirking

"What secret?" Natsume raise a brow

"That you wet your bed when you were 12 years old!" Mikan said laughing

"How did you know that?" Natsume said

"Hahaha! Koko told me!"

Natsume glared at Koko

"Hehehe, it was an accident." Koko explained

"Hahaha! Everyone!" Mikan yelled

"Shut up!" Natsuem yelled obviously he was annoyed

"Do you know Natsume's secret?"

Some students started to whisper

"_What's that?"_

"_What's Natsume's secret?"_

"_Natsume has a secret?"_

And so on and on

"His secret?" Aya said

"I said shut up!" Natsume yelled

"NATSUME WHEN HE WAS 12 H-" She was cut off when Natsume kissed her on the lips

Gasp can be heard

Aya dropped her notebook

After the kiss, Natsume looked at her

"That's what you get if you don't listen to me." Natsume said as he walk away

"Nat-Natsume" Aya said as she follow her boyfriend

Mikan was still dumbfound she touch her lips

'He kissed me?' Mikan thought

Then she got back to her sense

"NATSUME YOU PERVERT!!!" Mikan yelled

**Fast Forward**

It was dismissal, after the incident in Art class Natsume didn't came back from class while the students started to talk about them.

"Oh this is so uncomfortable!" Mikan said

"Don't worry Mikan." Akio comfort the girl

"But he just stole my first kiss!" Mikan whine

"Stop whining stupid, a past is a past!" Hotaru said

"Why is this happening to me? I'll never get married now!" Mikan said

"Mikan you're exaggerating." Akio said

**With Natsume**

Natsume was sitting under a sakura tree when Aya approach him

"Can I sit?" Aya asked

"Whatever"

Aya took that as a yes so she sits down beside him

"Natsume…"

Natsume looked at the girl

"Let's break up."

Natsume was dumbfound he bowed his head hiding his eyes on his bangs

"Is it because of the kiss?" He asked

"No"

"Then why?"

"Because, I finally woke up."

Natsume looked at her

"Now I know that what ever I do, I can never replace her in your heart." Aya said

"I understand." Natsume said then he stood up and left the girl

**The Next Day**

Aya talked to Mikan

"What is it?" Mikan asked

"I broke up with him." Aya said she her eyes where hidden by her bang

"Why?"

"Look at this and you'll know" Aya said as she gave Mikan Natsume's sketch pad

"Huh?"

'Well, that's it. Bye now." Aya said as she walk away

Mikan looked at Aya's back

"It's hard for her to break up with him." Mikan said

Mikan opened the pad and she was shock on what she saw

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Mikan yelled

Classroom

"So Natsume you break up with your girlfriend?" On of the student said

Natsume nod

"So you mean you're single now!" A girl said

Natsume again nod

The girls in the classroom cheered

"NATSUME!" Mikan yelled as she enter the room

"What? Idiot!" Natsume said

Mikan came near him

"What is the meaning of this?" Mikan said as she gave Natsume the pad

Natsume opened it

'Damn…she found out!' Natsume thought

"What about it?" Natsume asked

Mikan's vein pops

"Look!" Mikan said pointing to one drawing

It has a beautiful picture of Mikan and under it says **MY CRAZY IDIOT GIRL**

"So?"

"I'm not crazy and idiot" Mikan yelled

Aya sweat drop

"She's so dense!" Aya said

Koko heard this

"What?" Koko asked

"Look at Natsume's drawing." Aya said

Koko looked at the drawing

'Damn she's slow.' Koko thought

"Idiot…" Natsume said

Mikan pounded at him

"_I love you…" _Natsume whispered Mikan didn't hear it except for Koko

"What?" Mikan asked

"I won't repeat it again!"

"Tell me!" Mikan said

"He said…" Koko sweat drop because Natsume is glaring at him

"He said you're a big mouthed girl!" koko lied

"WHY YOU!" Mikan said as she attack Natsume

So now the Academy never gets peace

**Ok that's it. I know it's boring! But don't worry I still have many chapters to type! Sorry if it sucks. Please drop me some review!**


	13. Please read, very important

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Sorry every one! I guess I can't post chapter 13. I'm really busy now. I'm studying for my upcoming exams. I might not update for a long time! Sorry. I really need to pass my exams. You see I'm not really a smart person and my grades are low I really need to pass this exams because if not I'll be transferred to a public school, and I don't want that to happen! Please I hope you understand me. I'm really sorry, if the rest of the chapters suck or if I have many wrong grammars and wrong spellings. You know I'm not really a good student, I suck at math, I'm not good at English and I almost fail in science. My only good subjects are home economics and PE. So I'm really sorry. I also got writers blocks sorry. Please hope you understand.


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's note**

**Hi I'm back! I'm so sorry! I didn't update for a long time! So sorry! I got 3 reasons why I didn't update.**

**I lose my internet connection.**

**My stupid computer broke**

**I encounter a major heart broken! **

**That's it. Hope you understand. And again I'm sorry!**

My characters

Daichi Sakura- Mikan Sakura's older brother. Daichi is 16 years old. A very handsome and smart guy. He studies in Italy with his fiancée Hana. Daichi means great first son.

Hana Ukizama- Mikan Sakura's sister-in-law. Hana is also 16 years old. A very beautiful and kind hearted woman. Mikan hates her for stealing his brother away from her, but now she doesn't hate her anymore because of Natsume. She is also Daichi's fiancée. Hana means flower.

Akio Sakura- Mikan Sakura's cousin. He has jet black hair with blue eyes. He is a year older than Mikan. He is smart and cute. He studies in Germany together with Mikan's bestfriend Hotaru Imai. Akio means bright boy.

Aya Yuuki- Natsume's ex-girlfriend…she broke up with Natsume because she finally woke up from the truth that whatever she do Natsume will only love Mikan and Mikan only.

**Chapter 13 – sudden farewell**

**It's a beautiful morning…**

"WHAT!?!" Someone yelled

"Sorry, I know it so sudden but we really have to go to Paris." A boy said

"No way! Why?" a girl said

"Because mom is sick, we need to see her."

"But…"

"Please, mom needs us." The boy said as he looked at the girl's eyes

"Fine…" The girl said with a frown as she went to her room

The girl locked the door; she lay on her pink bed

She let out a heavy sigh…

"Why so sudden?" the girl said to nobody

"I'm going to miss everyone…" She said

"I'm gonna miss…Uncle Narumi, Ruka, Anna, Koko, Yuu, Kevin and even Youichi and Akira…but most off all I'm going to miss…" the girl stopped as she remember the good times she spend with Natsume

"Natsume…" the girl said

The girl stood up and went near the window…

"He's really nice, I remember the first time we met…" the girl said as she remember every detail about it

"I even remember the time he saw my panty…" The girl giggled at the thought

Then she holds her lips

"Why did he kiss me?" She asked

Then she remembered something

"MY CRAZY IDIOT GIRL…" she said

"My crazy idiot girl…" she repeated again

"My crazy idiot girl…" the girl said as she thinks deeply

"MY GIRL!" the girl yelled

'So that was why Aya broke up with him…because' the girl thought

"He loves me…" the girl said as tears started to flow on her pale face

"Natsume…" the girl said as she lay on her bed

"Do I love you?" She asked as she started to cry

**Alice Academy**

A raven haired boy was sitting under a sakura tree

'Damn it! Why is that little girl absent?' the boy thought

"Yo, Natsume!" a blonde haired boy said as he went near the boy

"What's up, Ruka?" Natsume asked not bothering to look at the boy

"Did you hear the news?" Ruka asked

Natsume raised a brow at him

"You don't know?"

Natsume only shook his head

"Mikan is going back to Paris!"

"So?"

"What do you mean by so? She's going to leave now!"

There was a few seconds of silence

"WHAT!?!" Natsume yelled as he stood up

"Yeah! Hotaru called me." Ruka said

"Where is she?" Natsume asked

"I think she's at her house, still pa-" He was cut off by Natsume

"Come on, let's go!" Natsume said as he ran to his car

Natsume drove really fast to Mikan's house

**Mikan's house**

"Well good bye Tokyo…goodbye friends…goodb-" The girl was cut off by someone

"Mikan hurry up!" Daichi said as he went inside the car with his fiancé

"Coming!" Mikan said as she enter the car

"You alright Mikan?" Hana asked

Mikan smiled at her, but Hotaru stared at her

"What?" Mikan asked

"You have a bug in your head…" Hotaru said

"WHAT! WHERE? TAKE IT OFF!" Mikan said panicking

"Easy Mikan…" Akio said as he took the bug off of Mikan's hair

"Thanks…" Mikan smiled at him as she looked at the window

"Ok we're off to the airport!" Daichi said as he started to drive

'Goodbye Natsume…' Mikan thought as a tear fell from her checks

**With Natsume**

"We're here." Ruka said

Natsume stopped the car then ran and knock the door

"Mikan!" Natsume yelled

The door opened

"Sorry, but mistress already left." The maid said

Natsume was dumbfound

"Natsume, snap out of it! Let's go to the airport!" Ruka yelled

Natsume nod and left.

"Oh, Miss Mikan is so lucky to have such a romantic guy like him." The maid said

**In the airport**

'Oh, Natsume.' Mikan thought as she stare in the window

Hotaru stares at Mikan

'Natsume, if you really love her you should hurry up!' Hotaru thought

**With Natsume**

"Darn it!" Natsume shouted

"Why is it so traffic?" Ruka said

"I'm losing my patience!" Natsume grouted

"Hey, you're so slow." Someone said

"What the?" Natsume look at the window and there he saw akira riding in his motorcycle

"Hop on." Akira said

"Ok." Natsume said

"Hold on tithe." Akira said as he drove away.

"Good luck Natsume." Ruka said

**AT THE AIRPORT**

'Oh Natsume.' Mikan thought

"Mikan let's go, the plane is about to leave." Daichi said

"Alright." Mikan walks toward them

"MIKAN!" someone yelled

Mikan look back and he saw Natsume

"Mi-kan…" Natusme said panting

Mikan smiled at him

"Do you really have to leave?" Natsume ask

"I'm sorry."

Natsume gave Mikan a goodbye hug

"Mikan, I love you. And I'll always will." Natsume whispered to her ear

For a second Mikan was speechless

"Mikan ley's go!" Hana shouted

All Mikan can do is stare at Natsume as she walk to the plane.

"Mikan." Natusme said as he walk away

**Ok that's it! I'm sorry if it's lame! That's not the end! **


	15. Chapter 15

**It's been a while since I last update. Sorry, it's because I'm facing a lot of problems. Never mind that! Hahaha, Let's begin the story.**

My characters

Daichi Sakura- Mikan Sakura's older brother. Daichi is 16 years old. A very handsome and smart guy. He studies in Italy with his fiancée Hana. Daichi means great first son.

Hana Ukizama- Mikan Sakura's sister-in-law. Hana is also 16 years old. A very beautiful and kind hearted woman. Mikan hates her for stealing his brother away from her, but now she doesn't hate her anymore because of Natsume. She is also Daichi's fiancée. Hana means flower.

Akio Sakura- Mikan Sakura's cousin. He has jet black hair with blue eyes. He is a year older than Mikan. He is smart and cute. He studies in Germany together with Mikan's bestfriend Hotaru Imai. Akio means bright boy.

Aya Yuuki- Natsume's ex-girlfriend…she broke up with Natsume because she finally woke up from the truth that whatever she do Natsume will only love Mikan and Mikan only.

**Chapter 14 – Start of our love story**

"Mikan, I love you. And I'll always will." Natsume whispered to her ear

For a second Mikan was speechless

"Mikan let's go!" Hana shouted

All Mikan could do was stare at him as she walks to the plane.

"Mikan" he yelled over and over again hoping she'll look back but she never did.

**Natsume's POV**

"Mikan" I yelled for the last time with all I've got and then… What the? I look around and I was back in my room? What was that a dream? I thought as hard as I can, seeking for an answer. I looked at the clock and it's already 6:13 in the morning. I let out a sigh as I start my morning routine.

_**Alice Academy**_

The bell rang signifying the end of 4th period and the start of lunch.

I let out a heavy sigh as I stood up. "Dude, what's the problem?" Ruka asked as he stood up.

"It's nothing." I said as I went out of the room. Ruka followed me and said "But, Natsume, you've been sighing a lot since this morning".

I looked at him, I could see that he's really worried.

"Natsume, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything." He said as he pat my shoulders.

I let out another sigh and stared at his blue eyes.

"Mikan…she still haven't contact me." I said feeling blue

Ruka looked at me with confuse written all over his face.

"Mikan, who's she your new girlfriend?" he said

'What's with that reaction? Doesn't he remember her?' I asked myself

"Ruka, don't joke with me. Don't you remember? Mikan Sakura, the best friend of Imai." I said as I stare at him

"Natsume, are you alright? Who's this Mikan? You kept on talking about her." He looked at me like I'm some kind of a fool.

'What's happening here?' I though as someone from behind called out to me

"Hey hey Natsume!" Someone said

I turned around and it was Koko. 'Hmm, Koko…He might know what's going on right?' I try to encourage myself.

"Koko, How's Akira? Do you still keep in touch with him?"I stare at him hoping he'll say "Oh yes! Akira, he's doing just fine." But all I got was a confuse look.

"Who's Akira?" he said

"Ow yeah, Akira, isn't his name. I mean Fallen! How is he?" I tried to ask him again

"hmmm…Fallen?"

'Oh come on! Is it April fools day already? If so, it's not funny' I thought

"Koko, he's Fallena's twin brother! Remember?" I said sounding desperate

"I see…" he said as he pat my back

'Yes finally! He remembers!' I though happily

"Poor Natsume, you still can't get over Fallena. Don't worry, as your friend I'll help you." He said with his sympathetic look

I stared at him then I look at Ruka. "Seriously, are you two playing with me?" I said to both of them while glaring

"Natsume, we should be the one asking you that." Ruka said

"Yeah, you look a little pale too. Maybe that's why you're talking non-sense." Koko said

'What non-sense?! This not non-sense!' I'm really confused now. I let out a sigh as sign of defeat.

"Never mind." I said as I walk away. Ruka followed me. For a while there was silence. It totally feels awkward. I looked at Ruka that is now by my side. 'He must think I'm out of my mind' I thought to myself. He was about to say something when someone called us.

"Natsuuuume" a gay voiced yelled

I looked back and I saw the stupid gay, Narumi.

"What do you want?!" I asked with a hint of annoyance in my voice

"Natsume, please go back to the classroom late kays?" he said

"No way" was my reply

"Please!!! I need to discuss with you something!" he pleads looking like a lost child

'I hate this guy' I said to myself." Fine fine, after I finish eating my lunch!" I said as I walk to the cafeteria. 'gaaah, that guy really is annoying! I have no time to talk to him! I'm having a problem here!' I brought bread and sat on an empty seat beside my friend.

"Natsume, is that all you're going to eat? You should eat something heavy. Remember, we need to perform tonight. You need more energy." Yuu said

"Perform?" I asked him looking confuse

"Natsume, how could you forget? We have a performance tonight at club paradise." Anna said

'What? Didn't we already perform before?' I asked myself. I'm getting really lost here

"ahh, yeah. Maybe I just forgot. Sorry." I said as I took a bite on my bread

After eating lunch Ruka and I left the cafeteria. On the hallways, I could see all the girls faint as we pass by. 'How annoying.' I thought as I look at the girls.

"Natsume, where are we going?" Ruka asked

"Let's go back to our classroom." Was my reply

"But why?" he asked, obviously he forgot that Narumi called us earlier.

"I don't know…that stupid Narumi just ordered me to go back to our rooms."

"Ok…" Ruka replied

_**Classroom (class B)**_

"Oh Natsume, Ruka you're finally here!" Narumi said

"Hnn…" I said while giving him a glare

"So Narumi, why'd you asked us to come here?" Ruka asked

"Please sit down first."

We sat down.

"Ok…the reason why I asked you two to come here is because we have a new student…"

"So what?" I said coldly

"Well…I want you two to accompany her."

"What?" Ruka shouted

"Oh please! You see if she was with you two no boys will come near her, because they are afraid of you two. Please! She's my niece by the way! So please! Her mother and father told me to protect her from every guy in this school who wants to court her. So please!" Narumi begged us.

'He's getting into my nerves!' I though

"No!" I said as I stood up

"Please!" Narumi plead as he hug me

"Get off of me!" I yelled as I try to push him

"Please please please! I'm sure you'll be glad to see her again." Narumi said

I was a bit shock 'what does he mean by again?'

"sooo?" Narumi said

I was still thinking that I wasn't able to say a thing

"Okay! I'll take that as a yes!" he said letting me go

"What? Wait a mi-" I was cut off when a girl came in

"Uncle Narumi?" A girl said looking around

I looked at her.

'She looks really familiar' I said to myself as I stare at her

"Ah! Mikan!" Narumi shouted with a feminine voice then he hugged her

Narumi stopped hugging her then looked at her.

"So uncle Narumi where's this guy you is going to introduce to me?"

Narumi looked at us. Ruka nodded as I just stare at her.

"Mikan this is Ruka Nogi and Natsume Hyuuga." Narumi said as he points at us

"Ruka, didn't something like this happen before?" I asked Ruka as I look at him.

"Really? I don't remember. Maybe De ja vu?" he said

'Good, he still thinks I'm out of my mind' I thought as I look at her. She was waling towards me.

"Natsume, I'm glad to finally meet you." She said as she smile at me

"Mikan" Was all I could say

"Natsume, you're not a dream right?" she said as she touched my face

"Mikan" I said as I hug her

"I'm so glad." I said hugging her tightly, I could feel like she's about to cry.

"My my, so dreams really do come true?" Narumi said smiling at us

"We will leave you two alone then." He said as he drag Ruka

"What? Why?!" Ruka yelled

I let go of Mikan as we looked at each other.

"I though I'd lost you" I said. She smiled and kissed me.

'This is really Mikan. This is no dream.' I thought

After the kiss, she looked at me.

"I love you too." She said smiling at me

"What?" I asked, obviously I was confused.

"You told me at the airport that you love me right? Even though it was a dream, I know in my heart that both in my dream and in reality, I fell in love with you." She said

I smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"I'll never let you go this time. I love you." I said

**Normal POV**

"And so this will be the start of our Love story." Both of them though.

**Fin.**

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay this is the end. I know, it took me hmm, 2 years, just to finish this story…Sorry. Well, it feels so good making stories! Makes me forget about my problems! Well, hope you'll read my other stories! I'll update them really soon!!! Take care!**


End file.
